Acorda, amor
by Mila B
Summary: Veela!Fic. EWE. Depois de cinco anos desaparecido, Draco encontra Harry em uma pequena praia na Austrália. O problema? O herói do mundo bruxo não se lembra de nada do passado, e Draco ainda precisa convencê-lo de que ele é sua alma gêmea.
1. Chapter 1

**Em Ótima Companhia**

**Nota:** Vocês sabem aquelas histórias aleatórias que surgem na nossa mente, extremamente bobas, mas que dá vontade de colocar no papel? Poisé. Essa fic comecei a escrever do nada, sem muito planejamento, e não será muito longa, acho. Não sei quando as atualizações virão porque estou escrevendo bem na brincadeira, sem qualquer compromisso. Vejam essa bobagenzinha minha aqui como uma brincadeira sem intenção de ser profunda e cheia de significados, ou apegada demais aos detalhes, uahuaahahaua!

É EWE e veela fic, e o Draco que assumiu o papel de veela! Porque ele fica um amor assim. uhauahaahau! E está sem betagem, já peço desculpas pelos erros feiosos.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Harry esticou o braço quando o telefone tocou, e algumas pipocas caíram do balde no processo.

"Alô." Harry falou distraidamente, com os olhos ainda presos no filme aleatório que passava na televisão.

"Potter? É você? É você mesmo?" A voz do outro lado soou ligeiramente desesperada, surpresa e ansiosa, o que fez com que o moreno se ajeitasse melhor no sofá. Era um homem do outro lado da linha, mas Harry não reconheceu quem era, apesar de lhe soar estranhamente familiar.

"Sim... Quem está falando?" Perguntou desconfiadamente. O homem pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos.

"É o Malfoy. Sei que é difícil explicar agora, mas eu estou te procurando há três anos, Potter! Onde diabos você se meteu? A sociedade bruxa inteira esteve atrás de você e-"

A risada que Harry soltou fez com que o tal Malfoy se calasse.

"Sociedade bruxa?" O moreno perguntou divertido. Não esperou que o outro respondesse e continuasse com aquela ligação idiota, que não deveria passar de um trote. Colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou ao filme. Nem três segundos depois, o aparelho voltou a tocar.

"Alô." Harry acreditava ferrenhamente que o rapaz que havia recém lhe pregado um trote desistiria depois que desligasse na cara dele, então se surpreendeu ao ouvir a mesma voz, dessa vez terrivelmente irritada.

"Por que você desligou na minha cara? Eu estava falando com você!" Malfoy exclamou indignado. Harry revirou os olhos, remexendo os dedos entre as pipocas. Colocou uma delas na boca e mastigou sonoramente.

"Olha aqui, engraçadinho, apesar de ser um domingo extremamente ocioso o de hoje, eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras idiotas." Harry revirou os olhos e pousou o olhar no filme. Por coincidência, era um sobre bruxos.

"E quem está brincando?" Malfoy respondeu com surpresa. "Olha, Potter, preciso que você me diga onde está morando e-"

Harry voltou a rir. "Sério, cara, eu não sei qual é a tua. Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre nenhum Malfoy. Eu vou desligar, ok? E por favor, não ligue mais."

"Não, Harry, espera, por favor!" Algo no tom do homem fez com que Harry não tornasse a bater o telefone no gancho. Apenas ficou parado e quieto, esperando. Malfoy aproveitou a deixa e continuou. "Eu sei que fomos inimigos no passado, e você não deve sentir nenhuma vontade de ver ninguém depois da guerra, já que está fugiu da Inglaterra há cinco anos e nunca mais deu notícias..." Harry começou a pensar que não deveria ter dado trela para esse louco. "Mas eu realmente preciso de você. Eu... gostaria que você me desse uma chance. Só me diga onde você mora agora, eu passo na sua casa, nós conversamos pessoalmente e, se você nunca mais quiser me ver depois disso, eu não o procurarei nunca mais."

Harry tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto olhava para a televisão sem realmente vê-la. Lambeu o dedo lambuzado de pipoca como se isso pudesse fazê-lo pensar com mais clareza. Havia tanta sinceridade no tom dele! E aquele toque de desespero... Era mesmo um homem muito doido. Harry resolveu brincar com ele também.

"Tudo bem, eu moro na..." Harry deu o endereço de uma república de estudantes, onde alguns de seus amigos moravam. Disse que ficava na Austrália, em uma pequena cidade costeira.

Malfoy agradeceu, e disse que estaria ali assim que possível.

O moreno desligou o celular balançando a cabeça, pensando em cada louco que passava vez ou outra pela vida de alguém e resolveu sair de casa mais cedo e ir surfar um pouco. Harry estava com vinte e dois anos e era estudante de jornalismo há três, porém estava de férias e seus dias se resumiam a sair com os amigos, ir à praia, ir a um ou outro luau. Morava sozinho em uma casa pequena com vista para o mar e adorava tudo aquilo.

Assim que estava pronto para sair de casa, cerca de quinze minutos depois, entretanto, seu celular tocou jogado em algum lugar do sofá. Harry franziu a testa ao ver que era uma ligação de um dos rapazes que moravam na república de seus amigos.

"Fala, Luca. E rápido, porque estou saindo para surfar." Harry falou espiando a praia pela janela da sala.

"Cara, então vai desistindo, porque tem um louco que acabou de chegar aqui exigindo falar com você. Ele disse que foi você quem passou o endereço. Um tal de Draco Malfoy." Luca informou em um tom baixo, talvez para que o tal Draco em pessoa não viesse incomodá-lo. "E, sério, cara, ele não para de falar umas loucuras sobre muggles e azarações. Completamente pirado. Muito sacana da sua parte dar o endereço daqui."

Harry piscou incrédulo. Ele não estava esperando por aquilo. Nem imaginava que o tal Malfoy morasse ali na cidade. Era a única explicação para ele ter chegado tão rápido à república. O moreno suspirou estafado.

"Eu vou passar aí. Me dê cinco minutos." Harry falou, decidindo ir ver quem afinal era esse tal Draco Malfoy e quem sabe mandá-lo à puta que pariu por ter atrapalhado seu surfe.

Ainda assim, Harry foi com a prancha até a república, que não ficava muito longe dali. Passou pelo Bar do Gaivota e abanou para o filho do dono, um conhecido seu. Ele perguntou se Harry iria surfar mais tarde, ao que o moreno assentiu.

"Li seu artigo ontem no jornal. Estava ótimo!" Mathias cumprimentou.

Harry agradeceu descontraído e seguiu para a república. Era comum as pessoas se cumprimentarem e pararem para conversar pela rua ali, já que quase todo mundo se conhecia, e esse motivo fez com que Harry demorasse quase vinte minutos para percorrer um trajeto de cinco. Quando finalmente chegou, Luca o esperava no pátio da casa envidraçada, batendo o pé.

"Você trate de tirar aquele cara ali de dentro AGORA." Ele exigiu nervoso. "Eu não sei o que ele está fazendo, mas... todo mundo... ele tem algo de muito errado nele!" Luca ganiu.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado com o tom do mais velho, algo que não percebera por celular.

"O que foi? Ele não tentou matar ninguém não é? Até passou pela minha cabeça ele ser algum maníaco assassino, vai saber." Harry deu de ombros, largando a prancha na parede ao lado da porta de entrada.

"Você vai entender quando ver o cara." Luca empurrou Harry república a dentro.

Logo da entrada já se chegava à sala, onde havia alguns sofás e uma televisão, e inclusive algumas redes de descanso no pátio parcialmente coberto logo ao lado da sala, que se tornava quase uma extensão dessa. Draco Malfoy estava sentado no sofá, esperando em uma pose elegante, e seus olhos se cravaram em Harry assim que o moreno parou no centro do cômodo.

"Potter!" Ele se ergueu e sorriu, enquanto Harry perdia momentaneamente o ar.

Era o cara mais estupidamente atraente que já havia visto na vida! Ele era alto e esguio, talvez apenas uns poucos centímetros mais baixo, e tinha cabelos loiros e brilhantes que ficavam puxados naturalmente para trás, compridos até metade da nuca. Seus traços eram finos e simétricos e ele parecia irradiar algo que deixou Harry completamente aparvalhado.

As roupas dele eram pouco usuais para a cidade. Ele vestia uma camisa social branca, calça preta e sapatos fechados. Bastante formal, mas ele havia dobrados as mangas e aberto os primeiros botões da camisa, provavelmente devido ao forte calor de início de tarde. Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, e muito menos da pele pálida e perfeita, do nariz fino e bem desenhado e dos olhos cinzentos.

E Harry nem se lembrava de ser gay.

E não parecia ser o único a ter-se esquecido disso, já que Luca e mais dos rapazes que estavam amontoados na porta da cozinha também pareciam vidrados no rapaz.

"Você mudou bastante." Draco observou, também o mirando de cima abaixo. "Está mais alto e... mais musculoso. Que eu me lembre, era um pau de vira tripa até uns anos atrás."

"Você o conhece, Harry? É seu amigo?" Luca perguntou virando-se para Harry e parecendo aliviado por conseguir quebrar contato visual com o rapaz desconhecido. Harry piscou atrapalhadamente, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu... não faço ideia de quem ele seja." Admitiu confusamente, sem desvia o olhar do loiro, e reparou em como ele pareceu em choque, e ligeiramente magoado. "Será que a gente poderia usar o pátio? Eu e ele precisamos conversar."

"Certo." Luca mirou o rapaz de esguelha, e indicou com a cabeça a rua para os rapazes. "Vamos dar uma volta, galera."

Assim que todos saíram, Harry caminhou até o loiro e o segurou para o braço, porém o soltou imediatamente ao sentir uma espécie de choque elétrico atingir seu corpo.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou pasmo, mas então se viu completamente perdido no rosto do outro. O que diabos esse loiro gostoso tinha que o estava deixando completamente fora de si? Como se uma força superior ordenasse que o empurrasse contra a parede _agora_ e o beijasse até que ele os lábios doessem?

"Você realmente não lembra de mim?" Ele indagou sem se importar com a pergunta. "Potter, você salvou a minha família, me salvou do fogo maldito e agora vem com essa de que não se lembra de mim! Você mentiu, é isso? Seus amigos não sabem sobre-"

"Mas que diabos! Você quer parar de ficar falando asneiras? Que história é essa de eu ter salvado a sua família?" Harry perguntou irritado. "E fogo maldito? Mas que merda de-"

Draco se afastou um passo com o semblante em puro choque.

"Você realmente não se lembra." Ele disse como se pudesse ver a verdade nas íris verdes de Harry. "Você não se lembra de _nada_? É por isso que nunca deu notícias para ninguém? Nem para seu amiguinho pobretão e a sangue-ruim?"

"Quê?" Harry retrucou achando o rapaz cada vez mais pirado. Uma pena, já que ele era... Merda! De novo esses pensamentos estranhos! "Eu lembro de tudo! Eu lembro que nasci aqui, cresci aqui e continuo vivendo aqui, e tenho certeza de que nunca vi você antes na cidade. Como você sabia meu nome, e meu telefone?"

Draco ofegou e colocou uma mão sobre a boca, as íris tempestuosas brilhando de incredulidade.

"Retiraram sua memória." Ele sussurrou por entre os dedos.

Aí foi demais. Harry se irritou de vez, segurou o pulso fino dele e o empurrou contra uma parede, a ataque surpresa ajudando a dominá-lo com facilidade. Deslizou uma coxa por entre as pernas dele e se deliciou com o gemido assustado que ele soltou. Diabos, o cara parecia liberar feromônios a cada piscar de olhos! Harry estava com uma vontade louca de provar daqueles lábios rosados e sentir o gosto deles.

"Olha aqui, loiro pirado, eu não sei que porra toda é essa que você está falando, e a maneira como você parece se... _insinuar_ apenas por respirar está acabando com toda a minha paciência." Harry rosnou colocando uma mão no pescoço de Draco, mas apenas para erguer mais o queixo dele.

Inclinou-se para devorar aquela boca e acabar com a angústia que era não poder tocá-lo mais intimamente quando sentiu um baque na boca do estômago e foi jogado para trás. Caiu de bunda no chão, deslizando alguns metros, e quando enfim parou, não pôde acreditar que o loiro era tão forte. Viu ele guardar rapidamente algo dentro do bolso da calça, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Parecia um pedaço de pau.

"Não pense que porque você é minha outra metade, pode ir me agarrando do jeito que quiser." Ele declarou solenemente, empinando o nariz. E depois suspirou cansado e balançou a cabeça, parecendo perdido. "E eu pensando que teria alguma explicação para o seu sumiço... agora eu fico me perguntando como, por Merlin, você veio parar na Austrália, sem memória do passado, e se tornou um surfista amador?" Draco o encarou tão fixamente que Harry se sentiu despido – e isso que estava só com a roupa preta de surfe abaixada até a cintura.

"Não há nada que preste na sua mente. Por Slytherin! Você virou um surfista vagabundo! Que deprimente." Draco torceu os lábios.

"Hei, eu trabalho! Não sou um vagabundo!" Harry retrucou indignado se levantando.

"E as memórias que implantaram? Ridículas! Abandonado pelos pais e adotado por um casal de senhores já mais idosos? infância travessa e adolescência tranquila? Namoricos idiotas? Merlin! Você realmente acredita em todas essas besteiras? Se eu fosse bom em feitiços de memória, eu-"

Draco não conseguiu continuar a falar, pois Harry voltou a segurar seu braço e o fulminou duramente, fazendo com que se calasse.

"Quer calar a boca? Puta que pariu, como você é irritante!" Harry exclamou e começou a puxar o loiro consigo para fora da república. Não tinha ideia de como ele sabia sobre sua vida. Devia ser algum maníaco perseguidor, ou algo parecido.

"O que está fazendo? Potter, nós precisamos-"

"Eu preciso que você cale a sua maldita boca antes que eu arranque sua língua, o que, sinceramente, seria um verdadeiro desperdício." Harry disse sem pensar. Saiu pela porta arrastando Draco e pegou sua prancha. "Preciso surfar um pouco."

"E eu posso saber por que você está me arrastando com você?" Draco perguntou também parecendo irritado com a atitude do moreno. Harry não ligou, e apenas bufou.

"Eu não sei!" Exclamou angustiado. Não sentia a mínima vontade de largar o loiro e deixar que ele se afastasse, ao mesmo tempo que não aguentava ouvir mais nenhuma palavra doida que ele tivesse para tagarelar ou ouvir expressões estranhas como Merlin e Slytherin.

Não demoraram nada para chegar até a praia, e só então Harry soltou Draco.

"Potter," Draco chamou enquanto Harry ajeitava a roupa de surfe. "Você precisa voltar comigo para a Inglaterra. Lá a gente encontra algum bruxo que vai ajeitar a sua memória e-"

"Você não desiste, não é?" Harry perguntou dando-se por vencido. "Só me dê alguns minutos."

Draco encarou embasbacado Harry correr em direção ao mar com a prancha, deixando-o ali sozinho feito um trouxa vestido no meio da areia. Bufou e se sentou, observando Harry entrar mar adentro sem qualquer dificuldade. Como ele havia aprendido a surfar tão bem? Ele costumava ser desengonçado, Draco pensou enquanto o admirava pegar ondas com uma desenvoltura invejável.

O loiro não havia deixado de reparar em como ele havia ficado mais atraente. O clima australiano havia feito bem a ele, ou talvez fossem apenas seus genes veelas e a maldita história das metades perfeitas, almas gêmeas e coisas assim que o faziam pensar dessa forma. Mas Harry estava definitivamente sarado e bronzeado. Draco salivou quando o viu pela primeira vez depois de cinco anos.

Só que agora que sabia que Harry não estava se fazendo de maluco, Draco não tinha ideia do que faria. O herói do mundo bruxo estava desmemoriado e isso era uma grande merda. Draco não sabia como agir com ele, não sabia o que dizer, e não sabia ajeitar a memória dele.

'Mas talvez seja melhor assim...' Draco pensou distraído. 'Eu conquisto a confiança dele, e depois o levo para a Inglaterra comigo.'

Harry saiu da água muito mais do que dez minutos depois, e veio acompanhado.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas para os dois homens com ele. Ambos tinham porte de surfistas, eram bronzeados. Um deles tinha os cabelos compridos e loiro-queimados até quase a cintura, amarrados por um elástico no meio das costas, e olhos azul-claros. E outro com cabelos castanho-escuros com dreads até pouco depois dos ombros, amarrados de qualquer jeito, e olhos marrons. Draco torceu o nariz para ambos.

"Esse é o doidinho?" O de dreads perguntou com um sorriso. "Olá, eu sou o Hugh." Ele estendeu a mão para Draco, que apenas a encarou com desprezo. O rapaz ficou sem graça depois de alguns segundos e recolheu a mão.

"Hugh, sua besta, está todo molhado e praticamente querendo um abraço dele." Intercedeu o loiro puxando Hugh para longe. "Eu sou o Mikael." Ele se apresentou. "Eu não imaginei que você fosse ser tão bonito. Erm... digo, tão atraente e, não! Quero dizer, tão gost... gostos... MAS QUE PORRA EU ESTOU FALANDO?"

Harry olhava para Mikael como se ele _também_ fosse um louco fugido do hospício. Draco revirou os olhos e se levantou, limpando a areia da roupa.

"Não é sua culpa. Vocês muggles são facilmente afetados pela atração de um veela." Draco falou com descaso.

Hugh se inclinou para perto de Harry.

"Você não tava mentindo mesmo sobre ele ser meio..." Fez um gesto circular com o dedo perto da orelha, e Harry concordou discretamente. E nesse meio tempo, Mikael tentou agarrar Draco.

"Hei, o que você está fazendo, cara?" Harry perguntou pasmo, tirando o amigo de cima do loiro maluco que havia soltado uma exclamação de indignação com o ataque súbito do surfista. O moreno o arrastou para longe e o jogou para Hugh. "Segura esse idiota."

Harry preferiu não pensar que também havia tentado agarrar aquele loiro não havia muito tempo, também sem qualquer explicação lógica para sua atitude. E pior, Harry ainda sentia uma vontade devastadora de tentar novamente, e precisava se concentrar enormemente para se manter são. Mikael piscava confuso, parecendo recobrar a consciência.

"A gente se fala depois." Harry se despediu de qualquer jeito dos dois e voltou a agarrar o braço de Draco, arrastando-o consigo para bem longe de Mikael. Não que estivesse com ciúmes ou algo parecido, mas não queria seus amigos sendo afetados também pelo loiro bizarro.

"Você parece ter gostado de me arrastar para cima e para baixo." Draco comentou com tédio, o que fez Harry caminhar mais rápido até sua casa.

"Fique quieto. Você é muito estranho." Harry grunhiu insatisfeito com os pelinhos de sua nuca arrepiados apenas pelo contato entre sua mão e a pele macia do braço do loiro.

"E você não cansa de dizer isso. Estranho é você, que ganhou uma guerra e então some, apenas para ser encontrado em uma praia chinela no fim do mundo, e sem memória de nada. Francamente, e eu ainda paguei um dinheirão para detetives particulares que só foram capazes de encontrar o número desse tal de telefone, nem mesmo um endereço foram capazes de me dar. E você ainda não me explicou por que me deu o endereço errado!" Draco terminou sua tagarelice num tom irritado.

"Assim que eu chegar em casa, vou ligar para o hospital psiquiátrico da cidade vizinha. Você só pode ter fugido de lá. É a única explicação razoável." Harry balançou a cabeça, exasperado com tanta abobrinha.

"Só imagine o meu susto quando descobri que justamente _você_ era minha outra metade. Acho que isso explica por que eu vivia implicando com você nos tempos de Hogwarts. Todo aquele papo de tentar chamar a sua atenção de alguma forma. E eu posso apostar que você adorava... não pensei que _eu _não sabia que você vivia me monitorando no sexto ano. Patético como você consegue ser transparente. Bem, agora você nem ao menos lembra, então não tenho como arrancar informações sobre o que você sentia naquela época, mas não que interesse realmente agora."

Harry já estava sentindo princípios de dor de cabeça com tanta falação.

"Foi uma droga quando você sumiu. Eu comecei a me sentir deprimido, sabe? Completamente ridículo isso. Me sentir deprimido porque você não estava por perto. Precisei de três anos para entender o que estava acontecendo, até que um médico me explicou tudo, e graças a um feitiço, eles descobriram que você é meu 'par ideal'. Aí começou a busca. Quando você atendeu o telefone, achei que iria enfartar. Sua voz continua tão horrível quanto da última vez que a escutei."

O moreno trincou a mandíbula, pensando que, caso ele e Draco houvessem mesmo sido inimigos em algum momento, ele deveria ter bons motivos para isso. O cara era um mala! O tom arrogante e a pose nariz-empinado dele eram extremamente pedantes e chatas.

"E então eu chego aqui e..._ isso_! E você ainda tem amigos de péssimo nível. _Muggles_..." Draco falou a palavra desconhecida para Harry como se ela fosse um xingamento odioso.

"Você disse que precisava de mim." Harry falou subitamente, lembrando-se da estranha conversa que eles haviam tido por telefone. Isso foi suficiente para calar o loiro por alguns segundos.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu que ele havia desviado o olhar e mordia o lábio inferior, com um leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto. E ele ficava tão...

"Droga, não faça essa cara!" Harry exclamou exasperado, e Draco ergueu o olhar, confuso.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou sem entender, o que deixou Harry ainda mais estressado. Já estavam no pátio de sua casa, que havia sido deixada aberta.

Arrastou o loiro para dentro, praticamente chutando a porta, largou a prancha em qualquer canto e empurrou Draco até que ele batesse a parte de trás dos joelhos no sofá e caísse desajeitadamente sobre ele.

"Quero saber por que precisa de mim. _Agora_." Harry demandou.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes e ainda olhou para o lado, parecendo mais constrangido do que nunca. Isso aumentou perigosamente a vontade de Harry de subir naquele sofá e cobrir o corpo dele com o seu.

'_Mas o que eu estou pensando_?' Harry perguntou-se nervosamente.

"Responde agora, senão te coloco para fora daqui e não escuto mais nenhuma palavra que você tenha para me dizer." Harry falou firme.

"É difícil explicar quando você não lembra nada sobre magia." Draco replicou rapidamente, com certa irritação. "Nós somos como almas gêmeas."

Harry sentiu sua raiva aumentar consideravelmente. E mais essa agora: um doido apaixonado.

"Você só pode estar brincando." Harry falou por entre os dentes e subiu no sofá, sem se importar se ainda estava molhado ou não. Segurou os pulsos Draco, de modo que os braços ficassem acima da cabeça dele, antes que ele conseguisse socá-lo como antes.

Draco ofegou quando Harry se acomodou entre suas pernas, achando a expressão surpresa mas sem resistência dele extremamente sexy. Ele virou o rosto quando Harry baixou os lábios, mas o moreno não se importou. Simplesmente começou a beijá-lo no pescoço de forma que marcasse bastante nitidamente aquele pescoço pálido.

"Você está fedendo a peixe." Draco reclamou tentando refrear os suspiros que queriam escapar. Harry segurou os pulsos dele com apenas uma mão e usou a outra para desabotoar a camisa social dele.

"Será que você não sabe ficar quieto e aproveitar o momento? Estou tentando criar um clima." Harry reclamou impaciente antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, que arqueou o quadril apertando os olhos.

"Você faz isso muito mal!" O loiro rosnou e conseguiu empurrar Harry, que rolou feito fruta podre diretamente para o chão. Em um instante, Draco já estava de pé, olhando-o de maneira firme. "Volte para a Inglaterra comigo."

"Você é inglês?" Harry perguntou estupidamente, só então reparando melhor no sotaque britânico.

"Você também é!" Draco contou exasperado. Harry bagunçou os cabelos, ainda sentindo o gosto da pele do loiro derretendo-se em sua boca.

"Sem chances. Se você é da Inglaterra, o que estava fazendo na Austrália?" Olhou cético para o loiro.

"Eu consegui uma chave-de-portal em menos de dez minutos. Não foi fácil. Você deveria valorizar mais o meu esforço para vir aqui te ver!" Draco reclamou, enquanto Harry sentia vontade de se jogar de alguma ponte.

"Chave-de-por...? Ah, esquece! É só mais uma das suas loucuras!" Harry falou exasperado e foi atrás de alguma coisa para tomar. Draco se levantou do sofá e o seguiu até a cozinha, que se juntava ao pátio dos fundos da casa onde havia um quiosque coberto, com churrasqueira e uma mesa comprida. Era um pátio bastante arborizado.

"Eu não sou doido!" Draco exclamou estafado.

"Então pare de falar como se essas coisas de feitiçaria existissem!" Harry retrucou enchendo um copo com água e bebendo-o em apenas três goles. Draco colocou a mão no bolso.

"Eu vou te provar como magia existe." Ele resmungou tirando uma vareta de madeira do bolso da calça. Porém, antes que tivesse tempo de executar algum feitiço, Harry arrancou-a de sua mão.

"O que é isso?" O moreno perguntou debochado analisando o artefato. "Sua varinha der condão? Vai dizer agora que você é minha fada madrinha?"

Draco fingiu uma risada.

"Muito engraçado, Potter. Agora me devolve, antes que você acabe quebrando-a com a sua patetice." Rosnou estendendo a mão. Harry abriu um sorriso cruel que fez Draco imediatamente entender o que ele tinha em mente.

"Assim?" Harry perguntou antes de quebra a varinha em duas. Draco deixou o queixo cair. "Ops... foi mal."

"Filho da puta!" O loiro perdeu toda compostura e arrancou a madeira avariada das mãos de Harry. "Por que você fez isso?"

O moreno deu de ombros.

"Não quis deixar você alimentar suas loucuras." Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Outh!" Harry cambaleou para trás e tapou o nariz, que estava sangrando, após o soco certeiro que recebeu de Draco.

"Você merecia um cruciatus!"

"Meu nariz..." Harry resmungou um tanto fanho. Estava doendo pra valer. Ele nunca diria que aquele loiro esbelto era tão forte. "Você não precisava ter partido para a violência."

Draco bufou terrivelmente irritado, mas se aproximou e tirou a mão de Harry de cima do nariz dele.

"Deixe-me ver isso." Analisou o ferimento, e depois arrastou o moreno até a pia e limpou o ferimento, sob protestos de um Harry completamente emburrado. Depois o levou até o sofá e fez com que ele deitasse com o rosto para cima.

"Não está quebrado, e mal sangrou um pouquinho, então tire essa expressão de quem foi condenado à morte do rosto." Draco demandou com um revirar de olhos.

"Mas está doendo." Harry reclamou ainda birrento.

"Você está parecendo uma criança de cinco anos!" Draco repreendeu.

Harry passou o braço pela cintura de Draco e o trouxe para perto, e segurou a nuca dele. Draco ficou meio torto com a posição, mas o moreno não se importou. Ergueu levemente o rosto de modo que seus lábios ficassem bem próximos.

"Você deveria se desculpar propriamente por ter me socado dentro da minha casa." Falou aproximando a boca da orelha dele, e a mordiscou de leve. Sentiu o corpo do loiro estremecer contra o seu e o segurou firmemente quando ele tentou se afastar, já aproveitando para atacar aquele pescoço pálido e macio.

"Harry..." Draco suspirou baixinho segurando com força os ombros do moreno.

"Resolveu me chamar pelo nome? Sabe, aqui na Austrália a gente não tem essas frescuras de ficar usando os sobrenomes das pessoas..." Harry passou a língua pela pele fresca do loiro, que gemeu baixinho.

"Eu sempre te chamei de Potter." Draco retrucou, e foi quando sentiu algo viscoso em seu pescoço e um forte cheiro metálico. Empurrou Harry e viu que o nariz voltara a sangrar. Depois olhou para sua camisa branca e viu que estava manchada de vermelho. "Minha melhor camisa!" Se ergueu indignado. "E você ainda quebrou a minha varinha! E agora eu não tenho como retirar a mancha!"

"Você já ouviu falar sobre máquina de lavar roupa?" Harry perguntou jogando a cabeça para trás para fazer o sangue parar e pegando novamente o paninho que Draco lhe havia entregado antes. "Você é muito dramático. E essa camisa nem é tão bonita."

Draco apertou os punhos.

"Como se você entendesse alguma coisa de roupas para dizer algo assim. Ao menos até cinco anos atrás, vestia-se tal qual um mendigo, e duvido que isso tenha mudado!" Acusou.

"Você quer parar de falar como se já nos conhecêssemos? E sim, eu sei me vestir muito bem, obrigado." Harry colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o loiro com um sorriso enviesado, ondulando as sobrancelhas, e Draco bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar passear o olhar pelo tórax e abdômen bronzeados à mostra.

"Pois eu duvido." Draco resmungou desviando o rosto quando percebeu o sorriso de Harry tornar-se convencido. Era óbvio que ele estava se espichando e estufando o peito de propósito.

Draco olhou ao redor sem saber o que fazer. Agora ele estava sem sua varinha, e não havia como se comunicar com ninguém da Inglaterra. Ele não tinha uma coruja, e a Austrália só possuía comunidades mágicas isoladas, e nenhuma naquela cidade. Ele só estava com as roupas do corpo e alguns galeões. Também não tinha como convencer Harry que falava a verdade. Maldita hora em que pensou ser inútil treinar para aprender a realizar magia sem varinha.

"Não sei como iremos para Inglaterra agora... Só se fôssemos para Sidney. Já ouvi falar que lá existe um pequeno Ministério da Magia Australiano..." Pensou alto, mais para si próprio, porém Harry ouviu e bufou.

"Não vou ir para Inglaterra." Repetiu, levantando-se com o pano contra o nariz. "E está na hora de você voltar para sua casa. Ou para o hospício, vai saber. Que burrada dar o endereço da república para você. Achei que seria legal ter um louco incomodando os rapazes, mas cá está você, incomodando _a mim_." Harry começou a empurrar o loiro em direção à porta. Ele não sabia nem por que o havia trazido até ali, para começar.

Draco Malfoy tinha alguns efeitos estranhos sobre ele, e o moreno achou que estava na hora de tirar ele de perto de si.

"Não! Harry! Espera! Eu não tenho para onde ir!" Draco se virou de frente para Harry e o segurou pelos ombros. "Você não pode me colocar para fora. Eu vim até aqui por sua causa!"

"E eu deveria ficar _feliz_ com isso?" Harry retrucou rapidamente, sem parar de empurrar o loiro.

Draco cambaleou alguns passos para trás, e abriu uma expressão desesperada.

"Me deixa ficar aqui." Pediu perdendo toda a auto-suficiência que parecia parte de si, e parecendo-se muito como antes, quando havia pedido desesperadamente a Harry que lhe passasse seu endereço. Harry hesitou. O que esse doido tinha que parecia convencê-lo de tudo sempre? Havia algo no tom dele que o fazia ceder.

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

"Está bem. Que seja! Mas só por hoje. Amanhã vejo o que faço com você." Resmungou, soltando-o. "Vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir..." Harry foi se virar, mas parou arregalando os olhos ao ver o momentâneo sorriso que Draco abriu. Era simplesmente perfeito e hipnotizante. Sentiu vontade de puxá-lo e enfim beijá-lo, acabando com esse desejo estúpido, mas se recompôs quando Draco voltou a ficar sério e empinou ligeiramente o queixo.

"Ainda não esqueci que você quebrou a minha varinha." Draco falou acusador, passando por Harry como se ele fosse um obstáculo insignificante.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou. Talvez ele fosse o louco por aceitar esse loiro maluco, pedante e _gostoso_ em sua casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Gostou? Então deixa uma review! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Harry estava arrumando a cama do quarto de hóspedes, onde Draco iria dormir, quando ouviu um berro vindo do seu quarto. Draco estava lá porque a suíte era a única com um banheiro decente, segundo o loiro – que analisou os três banheiros da casa antes de se decidir, relutante, pelo de Harry.

O moreno apenas revirou os olhos enquanto Draco fazia a análise, jogou uma tolha em cima dele e empurrou uma muda de roupas suas, antes de sair de seu quarto e ir preparar o do loiro.

Harry cogitou deixar Draco berrando sozinho, mas uma força superior fez com que praticamente corresse até lá. Quando chegou, dobrou-se em dois de tanto rir. Draco segurava o abajur em direção ao gato do vizinho que sempre vinha em busca de algum carinho de Harry. O gato – Alfred – estava com o pelo eriçado e rosnando ameaçador.

Harry percebeu que havia sangue escorrendo pelo braço de Draco, onde três arranhões profundos haviam sido feitos por toda a extensão do antebraço.

"Não tem graça!" Draco exclamou, pulando para trás quando o gato deu um pulo para frente, arranhando o ar. "Tira esse monstro de perto de mim!"

O moreno balançou a cabeça e foi até o gato, pegando-o no colo. Alfred se aninhou e ronronou carinhosamente nos braços de Harry, e Draco revirou os olhos, com os lábios torcidos.

"Ele não é ladrão, Alfred. Há grandes chances de ser um maníaco psicótico, mas até que eu tenha provas concretas, ele é inocente." Harry explicou, passando a mão pela cabeça do gato.

"Você conversa com gatos, e eu sou o maluco." Draco resmungou, largando o abajur e seguindo até a cama, onde estava a muda de roupas. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, admirando Draco desfilar daquele jeito pelo quarto apenas com a toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura. "Eu sei que sou irresistível, Potter, mas por favor, babe lá fora."

Foi a vez de Harry torcer os lábios em desdém. Tudo bem que admirara as formas do traseiro empinado do loiro, mas estava longe de babar. Antes que fizesse alguma bobagem, porém, Harry saiu do quarto para largar Alfred na sala.

Quando Harry voltou ao quarto, porém, já imaginando que o loiro estaria completamente vestido, ainda pôde pegá-lo colocando a camisa, em um último deslumbre dos músculos delgados, mas firmes dele, e da pele pálida que parecia extremamente fácil de marcar das costas dele.

Harry se aproximou silenciosamente e segurou-o pela cintura, alcançando o antebraço ferido do loiro. Draco saltou de susto, e o moreno abriu um sorriso de canto.

"Está doendo muito?" Perguntou com os lábios próximos na nuca dele, esforçando-se para não passar a língua pelo local. Precisava ser mais forte do que essa atração estranha que sentia pelo loiro.

"É só um arranhão." Draco grunhiu tentando afastar-se de Harry, mas o moreno o segurou fortemente, não querendo deixá-lo ir.

"Ainda chateado porque quebrei sua varinha de condão?" Harry gracejou, apertando mais o corpo de Draco contra o seu e aspirando o cheiro que se desprendia do pescoço dele. Algo como flores do campo.

"Eu vou treinar magia sem varinha, e vou provar que estou falando a verdade e, Potter! O que você está fazendo?" Draco perguntou com a voz fraca, mas indignada quando a mão de Harry, que estava sobre o seu abdômen, escorregou para baixo. Harry aproveitou o momento para beijá-lo na curva do pescoço, e Draco soltou um gemido baixo e contorceu o corpo quando o moreno o acariciou sobre a calça.

"Eu gostaria de saber se você é mesmo doidinho, ou se está apenas tirando uma com a minha cara." Harry murmurou contra o ouvido de Draco, que apertou os olhos não conseguindo pensar direito.

Harry recebeu uma cotovela na boca do estômago e se afastou sem ar.

"Já disse que não pode sair me agarrando desse jeito!" Draco bufou saindo do quarto, visivelmente afetado pelos toques do moreno, e Harry o perseguiu até o quarto de hóspedes.

O loiro se virou e o fulminou com o olhar, o que fez Harry parar na porta.

"Sim, ainda estou irritado porque você quebrou a minha varinha. E eu não sou doido, nem estou tirando com a sua cara. Eu só estou... sem saber o que fazer! Mesmo se você ainda se lembrasse, eu não saberia como agir. Eu nunca pedi por essa de almas gêmeas, e muito menos pedi para que você fosse a minha, mas mesmo assim passei quase cinco anos atrás de você. O problema é que, agora que te encontrei, não sei como agir, não sei como lidar com que eu sinto quando estou perto de você. É fácil idealizar algo que parece distante e inatingível. Mas quando se torna real, é apenas... assustador." Draco se virou depois de despejar tudo aquilo e tapou a boca com a mão, como se não pudesse acreditar em tudo que havia dito.

Harry não sabia o que pensar. Ele quase podia _sentir na pele _a sinceridade nas palavras do loiro, mas os doidos sempre acreditam em suas próprias loucuras, certo?

"Olha, você claramente está precisando de uma boa noite de sono." Harry falou sentindo que pisava em ovos. "Você... pode ficar aqui por algum tempo, caso não tenha mesmo para onde ir."

"É claro que não tenho." Draco bufou. "A não ser que você tenha dinheiro muggle para irmos para Inglaterra pelo modo desses inúteis sem magia."

Harry revirou os olhos. O loiro não iria desistir, pelo jeito, da ideia de levá-lo para Inglaterra. Como se Harry fosse querer deixar sua vida boa de surfe, faculdade e periódicos no jornal, um ou outro luau algumas vezes por mês, por um país desconhecido e frio como aquele lá do norte.

"Não adianta tentar conversar." Harry deu-se por vencido. "Se estiver com fome, desça. Vou preparar algo para gente comer."

"Você sabe cozinhar?" Draco abafou uma risada, seguindo-o para fora do quarto. "Essa eu quero ver..."

"Sério, como você consegue?" Harry perguntou exasperado.

"Consigo o que, Potter?" Draco perguntou distraído.

"Ser tão irritante!" Harry desceu as escadas de madeira que levavam à sala e se dirigiu à cozinha. Draco fez um bico chateado, mas não parou de segui-lo.

"Não sei ser diferente com você." Admitiu. "Eu _quero_, mas não consigo."

Harry olhou para o loiro e viu que ele havia cruzado os braços sobre o peito e assemelhava-se a uma criança birrenta e contrariada. O moreno sentiu vontade de se dar uns tapas por achá-lo adorável dessa maneira. Era incrível como o loiro não precisava fazer _qualquer _esforço para seduzi-lo.

"Vem cá." Harry chamou em um tom que fez com que Draco se aproximasse de maneira desconfiada. "Deixa eu limpar esses arranhões." O moreno pegou um pano úmido e limpou o machucado com álcool.

Draco fez uma careta sofrida, mas não falou nada.

"Espero que você tenha colocado aquele gato selvagem na rua." O loiro murmurou contrariado. Harry deu de ombros, enquanto segurava gentilmente o braço dele, experimentando a textura macia e gostosa de pele em sua palma.

"Eu joguei ele na sala. Talvez ele não tenha se sentido acolhido e tenha ido embora." Harry largou o braço de Draco com relutância. "Pronto."

O loiro se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, com um ar distraído que fez Harry erguer as sobrancelhas depois de jogar o pano de qualquer jeito em direção ao balcão.

"Um obrigado seria bem-vindo, sabe?" Sugeriu apoiando uma mão sobre a mesa e inclinando um pouco o corpo para o lado. Draco o encarou com a expressão em branco, e o moreno revirou os olhos. "Esqueça. Vou fazer logo o jantar, que ganho mais."

"Você parece de mau-humor hoje." Draco falou calmamente.

"Você não me conhece para saber se eu estou ou não de mau-humor." Harry replicou secamente. Sim, ele estava de mau-humor, por causa da filha do seu chefe na redação onde escrevia seus periódicos. O moreno não queria nada com ela, mas se ela desconfiasse disso, ele muito provavelmente perderia o emprego. Um pouco antes de Draco ligar, ela havia aparecido na casa e praticamente dado um ultimato em Harry, que se viu em uma situação extremamente desagradável.

Um louco entrar logo depois em sua vida não ajudava em muita coisa, mas ao menos servira como uma distração de Ruby, que, por sinal, era o grande amor de Hugh, um de seus melhores amigos. Harry bufou irritado ao lembrar-se de tudo isso.

"Eu posso sentir. Nós temos uma conexão, sabe? Agora que estou perto de você, consigo captar alguns traços do seu humor. Você não sente porque sua magia está adormecida dentro de você. Eu não tinha reparado nisso antes... mas não há qualquer traço de magia em você, a não ser que eu me concentre muito em busca dela." Draco observou-o, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em uma análise minuciosa do moreno, que passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pediu por paciência.

"Eu vou ser bem sincero. Minha única conexão com você é minha vontade de ou te chutar daqui, ou te arrastar para uma cama. E falo sério, isso me assusta." Harry discorreu exasperado, mas se arrependeu assim que viu a expressão magoada que perpassou o rosto do loiro. Talvez estivesse agindo duro demais com ele. Seria mais fácil se entrasse na 'brincadeira'. "Você realmente acredita nesse papo de magia, não é?"

Draco ergueu o olhar e torceu os lábios.

"Magia não é algo a se acreditar, Potter. Não é uma crença, ou religião. Magia apenas é, e nós somos privilegiados por fazermos parte dela." Disse, levantando-se. "Eu estou sem fome. Vou ir dormir."

Harry balançou a cabeça, cansado, e preparou apenas uma massa prática e rápida. Comendo sozinho à mesa, desejou que o loiro o tivesse acompanhado, e o pensamento o surpreendeu o bastante para que, quando subisse ao segundo andar, espiasse Draco dormindo tranquilamente antes de ir para o próprio quarto.

**XxX**

"Onde você está indo?" Draco perguntou ao chegar à sala, cedo pela manhã, e encontrar Harry já arrumado, com uma mochila a tiracolo, preparando-se para sair.

"Tenho aula, e de tarde eu trabalho. Provavelmente nos veremos apenas à noite." O moreno falou dirigindo-se à porta. Draco o alcançou rapidamente e segurou seu braço.

"Só à noite?" Perguntou chateado. "Que aulas você tem? E por que trabalha se é rico?"

Harry piscou confusamente.

"Não sou rico. O que ganho mal dá para me sustentar sozinho. É vergonhoso admitir, mas meus pais até me mandam uma grana mensal para que eu possa morar aqui, mais perto da universidade." O moreno explicou. Ele até já havia tentado morar na república, com os amigos, mas a bagunça e o barulho do lugar fizeram com que procurasse uma casa pequena e confortável apenas para si próprio. Harry gostava de tranquilidade.

Draco o soltou tão ou mais confuso.

"Sua herança ficou na Inglaterra então?" O loiro balançou a cabeça ao ver a expressão de Harry tornar-se estafada e irônica. "Esqueça. Posso ir com você?"

"O quê? Nem pensar! Você quer me seguir o dia inteiro, agora?" Harry indagou perplexo, arregalando os olhos.

"Espere cinco minutos. Eu já volto." Draco o ignorou e correu de volta para o quarto.

Harry não soube por que, mas o esperou por dez minutos, até que o loiro voltasse, usando um conjunto de roupas sóbrias 'roubadas' do guarda-roupa do moreno. Harry sentiu uma forte fisgada no abdômen ao ver Draco todo arrumado, e com roupas suas. Sentiu inveja daquelas roupas.

Quando ele se aproximou, Harry o puxou e aspirou o aroma do pescoço dele.

"Está usando meu perfume também!" Acusou, arrependendo-se de tê-lo puxado tão para perto, já que agora aquela vontade irresistível de agarrá-lo voltava com força total. Acabou passando um braço pela cintura dele e afundando mais o rosto no pescoço pálido.

"Potter!" Draco recriminou, mas sua voz saiu tremida enquanto ele segurava os ombros de Harry. "Será que você não tem o mínimo autocontrole?"

"Não." Harry resmungou, subindo os lábios suavemente e sentindo a pele de Draco se arrepiar pelo caminho.

Antes que o loiro pudesse se afastar, Harry o virou e prensou contra a parede, com os antebraços apoiados ao lado do corpo dele.

"Você está há um dia aqui e eu estou quase enlouquecendo. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece comigo. _Mesmo._ Eu sempre fui bastante controlado em relação aos meus... hormônios. Eu estou quase me sentindo como um tarado sexual e... não faça essa cara." Harry ordenou estreitando os olhos ao ver Draco abrir um sorriso torto. "Estou tentando ser sincero aqui!"

"Eu não estou te impedindo." Draco replicou tentando soar sério, mas acabou soltando uma risada rápida pelo nariz, e Harry o olhou cheio de acusação. "É só que... você fica engraçado assim tão desesperado."

"Não estou desesperado." Harry grunhiu escorregando os braços até que suas mãos se firmassem na cintura do loiro. "Só não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo."

"Eu já tentei explicar..."

"É, é. Almas gêmeas e tudo." Harry revirou os olhos. "Acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso."

Os dois se encararam por vários segundos. O moreno se perdeu nas íris azul-acinzentadas, e mal percebeu que estava diminuindo a distância entre seus lábios até que sentisse os seus roçarem suavemente contra os dele, fazendo o sangue retumbar em suas têmporas quando seu coração bateu acelerado.

Harry apertou a cintura de Draco com mais força, arrancando um gemido baixo do loiro; porém, antes que pudesse afundar a boca na dele, alguém bateu à porta, fazendo o moreno pular para trás de susto, e Draco se aprumar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Maldição..." Harry resmungou indo até a porta e a abrindo. "Olá, Ruby."

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a morena baixinha de cabelos encaracolados que entrou descaradamente casa adentro. Ela não era nenhuma modelo, mas possuía algo de gracioso em suas feições femininas.

"Quem é ele?" Ruby perguntou ao pôr os olhos castanho-escuros em Draco. Ela se aproximou como um cão farejador, e Draco a olhou desconfiado. "É seu amigo? Ele está morando aqui com você?" Ela olhou por cima do ombro na direção de Harry.

O moreno ficou sem saber exatamente o que responder.

"É apenas um conhecido." Disse com descaso, ao que recebeu um olhar cortante do loiro.

Ruby se voltou para Draco com uma expressão interessadíssima.

"Mesmo?" Os olhos dela brilharam enquanto ela estendia a mão para ele. "Olá, eu sou a Ruby, uma amiga de Harry. Você é novo na cidade, então? Vai ir até a universidade com a gente? E qual é mesmo seu nome? Eu acho que você tem cara de Emmett, como o loiro lindo e alto de Crepúsculo! Você poderia ser um vampiro. É bonito como um, e tem algo de hipnótico. _Ai, isso é tão legal_!" Ela exclamou ao final numa vozinha estridente e empolgada.

Draco olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados, e o moreno deu um tapa na testa e balançou a cabeça. Ruby era... Ruby. Mimada, exagerada, patricinha e irritante, de um tipo que era impossível se livrar a menos que ela assim quisesse. Ela enlaçou o braço de Draco e começou a puxá-lo consigo em direção à saída.

"Eu vou te mostrar tudo por aqui! Você pode assistir às aulas com a gente, os professores não vão se importar. E da onde você é? Você também faz jornalismo? Meu pai é dono da redação local. O jornal dele é muito respeitado. Se te interessar, eu posso conseguir que você seja chamado para uma entrevista, mas óbvio que seria apenas uma formalidade..."

Harry suspirou, saindo também da casa e fechando a porta com força. Travou a mandíbula olhando para dupla que já estava um pouco distante. Ele só sabia que havia alguma coisa rugindo com raiva dentro de si, e tinha certeza que não era de _Ruby_ que estava com ciúmes...

**XxX**

O moreno grunhiu apoiando a mão sobre o balcão da sala da universidade. Os balcões eram contínuos e longos, três em cada degrau até que se chegasse ao nível onde o professor dava aula. Eles estavam no centro, e era intervalo. A sala toda parecia estar em cima de Draco, que tentava responder respeitosamente todas as perguntas, ainda que torcesse os lábios com certo desprezo em alguns momentos.

Ruby o apresentava para todos como se Draco fosse uma propriedade sua – seu novo brinquedo. Isso estava deixando Harry louco. Será que ninguém ali poderia ser um pouquinho mais discreto na hora de analisar o traseiro do loiro? E por que Draco não se sentava e parava de exibir aquele traseiro arrebitado e perfeito em primeiro lugar? Todo mundo parecia estar em profunda abstinência sexual, ao que parecia.

"Você parece prestes a matar alguém." Mikael se sentou no balcão perto de Harry, mas o moreno apenas voltou a grunhir qualquer palavrão. "Ele é mesmo uma grande atração. Sério, há algo nele-"

"Não termine essa frase. Já não chega ontem você quase ter tentado agarrá-lo depois de chamá-lo de gostoso." Harry dirigiu toda sua raiva para o amigo, que corou e abaixou o olhar.

"Não sei o que foi aquilo. Na verdade, essa vontade ainda continua. Eu só não me sinto tão mal ao ver que todo mundo parece querer fazer o mesmo e-"

"Ele é meu." Harry falou incisivo e sério. O moreno demorou alguns segundos para processar o que havia dito, e acabou completamente vermelho ao perceber o tom possessivo com que disse tais palavras.

"Harry, fala sério agora, vocês já se conheciam? Vocês são... namorados, ou algo do tipo?" Mikael perguntou amenamente. "Se Ruby descobre..."

"Nós não temos nada!" Harry interpelou rápido. "E eu não dou a mínima para Ruby."

"O que tem Ruby?" Hugh resolveu se aproximar bem naquele momento, interessado ao escutar o nome da morena. Harry deixou a cabeça cair entre os braços.

"Nada." Resmungou.

"Você deveria ir lá conter a sua garota. Ela parece empolgada demais com o namoradinho do Harry." Mikael avisou.

"Não somos namorados!" Harry exclamou ainda com o rosto entre os braços, sua voz saindo abafada.

"E ela não é minha garota..." Hugh observou infeliz. "Ela nunca me daria uma chance."

Mikael deu alguns tapinhas no ombro de Hugh, quase como se concordasse, e Harry ergueu a cabeça sentindo que Draco se desvencilhara do grupo que exigia sua atenção e agora se aproximava, com uma expressão cansada.

"Será que você poderia me ajudar? Eles parecem querer me cortar em pedaços e me dividir entre eles." Draco disse quase assustado. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry segurou o pulso dele e o puxou para baixo, fazendo com que o loiro se sentasse ao seu lado.

"Foi sua ideia vir junto." Acusou o moreno, passando o braço pela cintura do loiro e mantendo-o perto.

"Não queria ficar o dia inteiro sozinho em casa." Draco resmungou, encolhendo-se quando a multidão quis se amontoar ao redor dos dois. "Se ao menos eu tivesse minha varinha, poderia dar uma refreada na minha atração veela e-"

"Fique quieto." Harry ordenou. "E vocês, dêem o fora! A aula já vai começar!" Falou ao grupo todo.

"Harry! Não aja como se o Draco fosse propriedade sua!" Ruby reclamou, ignorando por completo o cumprimento que Hugh lhe ofereceu.

"Claro, porque ele é _sua_ propriedade." Retrucou debochado, torcendo os lábios.

"Você é tão chato!" Ruby choramingou irritada. "Draco, por que você está sentado tão perto dele? Vocês parecem namorados assim!"

As pessoas começaram a cochichar ao redor deles, o que fez a testa de Harry latejar. Num súbito de impulsividade, o moreno segurou o queixo de Draco e sorriu de canto para Ruby.

"Quem sabe porque nós _somos_?" Perguntou sugestivo.

"Ué, mas você recém havia dito que não eram-" Mikael começou a dizer, mas parou quando Harry desceu os lábios contra os de Draco na frente de todos.

E o resto do mundo pareceu insignificante para o moreno quando ele sentiu aos poucos sua boca se afundar à de Draco, que primeiro arregalou os olhos, pego completamente de surpresa, mas depois entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a língua de Harry buscasse a sua com uma ânsia surgida no momento no qual o toque aconteceu.

Deuses! Como era deliciosa a boca daquele loiro maluco! Harry até poderia acreditar que os dois eram almas gêmeas pela maneira perfeita com que sua boca pareceu se encaixar à dele, e o paraíso que foi senti-lo retribuir com uma entrega fácil e maleável, como se não pudesse resistir. Harry se arrepiou todo quando o loiro gemeu baixinho, e se afastou lentamente, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os de Draco ligeiramente escurecidos, a respiração escapando rápida e descompassada.

"Merda. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Alguém resmungou antes de sair correndo da sala, quase atropelando no caminho o professor que acabara de chegar.

Ruby soltou um gritinho insatisfeito e choroso e correu para fora da sala também, enquanto os alunos começavam a dispersar, cheio de risadinhas e conversas sussurradas.

"Droga. Será que vocês poderiam deixar para fazer isso em particular?" Mikael reclamou e se afastou também. Hugh havia corrido atrás de Ruby, e o professor gritava para que os alunos fizessem silêncio assim que chegou ao palanque inferior.

"Eu poderia te beijar pelo resto da minha vida." Harry murmurou com os olhos ainda pregados em Draco, que ruborizou de leve.

"Sua variação de humor me confunde." Draco resmungou afastando-se um pouco de Harry e parecendo extremamente constrangido. "E eu não me lembro de você ter-me pedido em namoro."

"Detalhes." Bufou Harry.

E passou a aula inteira com o braço ao redor da cintura do loiro.

**XxX**

Harry só se tocou do que havia feito quando se dirigiram para o refeitório, e a faculdade inteira já parecia saber do beijo gay que rolara entre os dois. Os olhares eram descarados na direção dos dois, e o moreno quase mandou todos irem cuidar da própria vida.

"Vamos indo." Harry segurou o braço de Draco e começou a arrastá-lo para fora do complexo da faculdade.

"Mas suas aulas já acabaram?" O loiro perguntou, percebendo que eles eram os únicos a irem embora.

"Não importa. Não estou com cabeça para assistir mais aulas de qualquer forma." Falou carrancudo, e logo os dois eram agraciados pelo sol quente do meio dia. "Às quinze horas começa meu turno no jornal. Até lá, podemos fazer alguma coisa."

"Eu estou com fome..." Draco murmurou. "Eu não como nada desde que cheguei na república dos seus amigos."

"Certo. Vamos no bar do Gaivota." Harry disse, e eles se dirigiram até uma lancheria de frente para a praia, que mais parecia um quiosque gigante, mas que ao menos era limpa e organizada.

Os dois se sentaram em uma mesinha redonda, e não tardou para que Mathias aparecesse para anotar os pedidos.

"O que você vai querer?" Harry perguntou enquanto Draco analisava o cardápio com os lábios torcidos.

"Eu não sei. Eu não conheço nenhuma dessas comidas." O loiro falou com desprezo velado.

"Como assim? Você nunca comeu um xis-burguer? Batatas fritas? Nem ao menos sabe o que é isso?" Harry indagou exasperado e perplexo. "Ao menos coca-cola você sabe o que é?"

Quando Draco lhe lançou um olhar inexpressivo, o moreno bateu a mão contra a testa e tirou o cardápio das mãos dele.

"Dois xis-salada e duas cocas, Mathias." Falou ao dono do bar, que assentiu com um sorriso divertido e se afastou. "Ah, e depois traga dois milk-shakes de chocolate!"

Harry olhou para o loiro, que apenas observava sem dizer nada.

"Você está quieto." Disse, ao que Draco revirou os olhos.

"Quando eu falo, você reclama. Quando eu fico quieto, reclama também!" Jogou as mãos para o alto. "Certo, então me conte, quem é aquela Ruby?"

O moreno se arrependeu de ter reclamado, mas suspirou.

"Ela é uma amiga. Ou algo parecido. Até ontem estava a fim de mim, e praticamente exigindo que eu ficasse com ela. Hoje ela pareceu ter achado você um alvo mais interessante." Falou amargo.

"Está com ciúmes?" Draco perguntou ansioso. "Ciúmes dela?"

"Você é besta? Claro que não! Eu não quero nada com ela!" Harry retrucou, e não pôde reprimir o prazer que sentiu ao ver a breve expressão de alívio do loiro.

"Ótimo." Draco falou, sério. "E não me chame de besta. Besta é você por sumir e ainda deixar alguém alterar a sua memória. E não me olhe com essa cara! Ainda vou comprovar tudo o que eu digo." Avisou. Passara a noite praticando magia sem varinha. Não conseguira nenhum avanço, mas não iria desistir tão facilmente. Não depois de cinco anos naquele desespero de não saber onde Harry estava.

"Que seja. Não vou mais contrariar. Já vi que não adianta." Harry deu de ombros. "Mas então," deslizou a mão pelo braço do loiro, enquanto abria um sorriso malicioso. "Já que nós somos almas gêmeas, podíamos voltar para minha casa e aproveitar o tempo depois do almoço, para continuar do ponto em que paramos lá na faculdade."

Harry observou atentamente o rubor se espalhar novamente pelas bochechas do loiro.

"Por que você fica tão constrangido quando eu tento te tocar? Não foi você quem disse que me procurou por cinco anos?" Provocou.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

"Não estou constrangido." Rosnou. "Eu apenas... eu nunca... com outra pessoa..."

Harry piscou aturdido.

"Você nunca... se relacionou com alguém?" Perguntou, e Draco desviou o olhar, emburrado. "Você é virgem? Você tem mais de vinte anos e é _virgem_?"

Draco trincou o maxilar ainda sem olhar para Harry.

"Você é minha maldita alma gêmea. Eu não sentia desejo por mais ninguém." Falou irritado, envergonhado e prestes a lançar uma azaração no moreno – se ao menos tivesse sua varinha. Harry ficou olhando embasbacado para Draco.

"Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Foda-se o que você acredita." Draco falou tentando se levantar, mas Harry o impediu.

"Hei, não precisa ficar tão irritado! Eu só fiquei surpreso." Explicou em um tom suave, descendo o olhar pelo corpo de Draco e pensando que ele nunca havia sido... _tocado_. Merda, e mais essa para aumentar sua libido e desejo. "Ainda mais porque... todo mundo parece querer um pedaço de você."

"Só porque os outros querem, não quer dizer que eu vá ceder." Draco torceu o nariz, olhando para a praia. Harry puxou a cadeira do loiro para mais perto e esticou o braço no encosto dela, aproximando os lábios do ouvido do loiro.

"E para mim, você vai ceder?" Perguntou em seu tom mais rouco e insinuante, sentindo Draco estremecer e se arrepiar de leve.

Antes que o loiro pudesse responder, Mathias apareceu com a comida. Draco pareceu aliviado pela interrupção, enquanto Harry apenas se afastou com um sorriso pervertido moldando-lhe o rosto.

"Eu não vou comer isso." Draco disse prontamente ao analisar a comida. Ele pegou o copo e cheirou o conteúdo, como se desconfiasse existir algum veneno no refrigerante.

"Você vai acabar desmaiando se continuar em jejum. Apenas uma mordida. Se você não gostar..." Harry alargou o sorriso. "Bem, se você não gostar vai acabar desnutrido."

"No que depender dos seus dotes culinários, e dos seus amigos muggles, eu provavelmente irei." Draco replicou desdenhoso, mas sua fome era tão grande que acabou graciosamente segurando o xis e dando uma mordida.

Era a primeira vez que Harry via alguém morder um xis e não se sujar um milímetro no ato. Draco mastigou calmamente, enquanto o moreno o observava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, inclinado na cadeira.

"Então?" Perguntou quando a expressão de Draco não se alterou em nada.

"É razoável." Draco observou antes de dar mais uma mordida calculada. Harry sinceramente esperava mais entusiasmo de alguém que nunca havia comido um xis, mas apenas suspirou e pegou o seu próprio, devorando-o em poucos minutos.

Quando acabou, Draco ainda estava na metade do dele.

"Você come feito uma mulherzinha." Caçoou. O loiro não parecia ser do tipo que falava enquanto comia, tão compenetrado no ato parecia. Ele engoliu calmamente antes de responder.

"E você como um trasgo. Mas tenho certeza que alguém já deve ter-lhe dito isso." Draco falou tranquilamente, pegando um guardanapo e passando sobre os lábios – que estavam absolutamente limpos.

Harry resolveu ignorar o comentário e apenas esperou que Draco terminasse de comer. Ao final, Draco viu um pouco de molho em seu dedo indicador e levou-o a boca, para limpar o molho e-

"Oh, merda," O moreno gemeu. "Será que você poderia _não_ fazer esse tipo de coisa quando estamos em um lugar público?"

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver Harry sentado de uma maneira desconfortável.

"Você está _mesmo_ tendo uma ereção apenas ao me ver lambendo o dedo?" Perguntou em deboche, como vingança por antes. Harry fez uma careta e de novo não falou nada; em vez disso, ocupou sua boca com o milk-shake _bem gelado_ que Mathias acabara de trazer.

O loiro analisou seu milk-shake, tão desconfiado quanto antes, mas imitou Harry, colocando o canudo entre os lábios. Assim que ele tomou o primeiro gole, os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa. O moreno começou a rir quando Draco tirou a tampa e o canudo e praticamente entornou o milk-shake de maneira afoita.

"Alguém perdeu toda a classe e se rendeu ao melhor milk-shake da cidade." Harry sorriu debochado, e só então Draco percebeu que estava parecendo um desesperado por doces bem na frente do moreno.

Abaixou o copo e pigarreou, constrangido.

"Isso é... muito bom." Admitiu, segurando o copo entre os dedos e olhando diretamente para a metade que restava do milk-shake. "Fazia muito tempo que eu não colocava algo doce na boca."

Harry se aproximou sem que o loiro percebesse e segurou o queixo dele, olhando diretamente para os lábios rosados, que estavam ligeiramente sujos de chocolate. Inclinou o rosto e lambeu lentamente a boca dele, recolhendo o chocolate. Quando se afastou, apenas o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos, viu que Draco parecia estático, pego novamente de surpresa por sua atitude. Harry já nem sabia mais direito o que fazia.

"Fica ainda mais gostoso quando vem diretamente da sua boca." Falou, sem se importar se estava soando ou não piegas. Depois se afastou, com uma careta satisfeita, apesar de isso apenas ter-lhe dado vontade de lamber o corpo _inteiro_ do loiro.

Draco piscou, parecendo recuperar os sentidos.

"Você está ficando impossível..." Ele murmurou, mas não parecia repreensivo.

Harry sabia que era verdade. E só tendia a piorar.

**XxX**

**NA:** Gente, _vinte_ reviews! NOSSA, eu nunca esperaria por tanto! Muito obrigada! Obrigada mesmo! Fiquei muito lufa que vocês gostaram! E esse segundo capítulo, o que acharam? Daqui a pouco o Harry não consegue mais se controlar, né? Huahuahauahauahua! E acho que é isso que todas nós queremos, certo? cof, cof. xD

Super beijo para vocês, amores! [][][]

**Poke:** Oi, amada! Ai, os dois são uns lindos nessa fic, não sei qual que eu gosto mais, mas como o Draco veela me seduz muito, voto nele! Uhauahauha! Acho que o Harry me entende, xD Ah, e pode apostar que esses dois querem muita coisa um com o outro. Daqui a pouco eles perdem o parco controle deles. UHAUAH! O que seria ótimo, hohoh! Beijos, Poke, e obrigada por sempre comentar!

**Inu:** Obrigada, querida. Vou tentar atualizar sem demorar taaaanto! Beijos!

**Sakusasuke**: Pode apostar que sim! *O*

**FranRenata**: Já vi que temos outra fangirl do Draco além de mim por aqui, auhauahau! Beijos na sua testa tb. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Draco zapeou entediado pelos canais da tal televisão. Era um objeto estranho aquela caixa redonda com imagens. Os muggles realmente tinham ideias curiosas de diversão. Harry também havia dito que ele poderia usar o computador, e o loiro se perguntou que tara por caixas metálicas era essa.

Acabou parando no canal de notícias, uma em particular atraindo sua atenção.

"... E a recomendação é que todos os moradores da zona noroeste do país se preparem para a passagem de um ciclone, que se aproxima da costa e deve causar ventos fortes e mar revolto e perigoso a partir de amanhã. É altamente recomendável que as pessoas se mantenham em segurança dentro de suas casas..."

O loiro observou com curiosidade enquanto a mulher na caixa explicava os mecanismos de formação de um ciclone. Então ele e Harry teriam de ficar trancados dentro daquela casa até que o 'problema' passasse? Seria bom. Ao menos ele não ficaria ali naquela casa entediado sozinho, enquanto Harry ia trabalhar, como já acontecia havia alguns dias.

Draco bem que se candidatou a ir junto, mas Harry se negou, dizendo que ele iria tumultuar demais a redação do jornal com sua tal 'atração veela' – e o moreno fez questão de revirar os olhos ao dizer isso. O loiro acabou dando-se por vencido, apesar de nada satisfeito com a situação.

Levantou-se para ir buscar algo para beber na cozinha. O problema era que Harry só mantinha porcarias naquela geladeira. Sempre fizera mais o estilo natureba – Narcisa se certificara de acostumá-lo a isso.

No meio do caminho, porém, sentiu uma vibração estranha, que o fez parar, arregalando os olhos.

"Isso é..." Murmurou pasmado. Olhou para os lados, sentindo os estalos de magia vindos do... "Segundo andar."

Draco correu até as escadas e a vibração o levou até o quarto de Harry. Em questão de minutos, o lugar estava uma completa bagunça enquanto o loiro revirava tudo em busca da fonte de magia. Sentia que estava perto, muito perto, mas não conseguia encontrar nada!

E foi assim que Harry o encontrou: praticamente enfiado dentro de seu armário, jogando as roupas por cima dos ombros, diretamente para o chão, e resmungando palavras como 'Merlin! Salazar!" E ainda frases como "Harry não nasceu um aborto por detalhe!".

Harry se amaldiçoou por deixar um louco sozinho em sua casa.

"O que _diabos_ você está fazendo?" O moreno rosnou, indo até Draco e praticamente o arrancando de dentro do armário.

Draco tomou um susto ao ser pego no flagra. Gaguejou um pouco antes de conseguir encontrar sua voz, solenemente empinando o nariz e se desvencilhando do moreno.

"Você não disse que iria chegar só depois das dezoito?" Perguntou acusatório. Harry bufou.

"Eles liberaram todo mundo por causa do ciclone que está por vir. As pessoas precisam passar no super e estocar comida. Esses ciclones podem durar alguns dias." Explicou o moreno. "E você não respondeu à minha pergunta."

Draco cogitou a hipótese de explicar que havia sentido as vibrações da varinha de Harry; porém, ele teve _certeza_ de que o idiota iria maliciar a frase, então engoliu a explicação. Ademais, o moreno já o considerava um doido varrido. Era melhor não lhe dar mais um motivo para isso.

"Eu estava atrás de alguma roupa decente." Draco falou pomposamente, com um olhar superior. Harry olhou ao redor, exasperado.

"E para isso precisava revirar todo o meu quarto?" Perguntou abismado, antes de suspirar derrotado. "Que seja. É melhor eu me acostumar de uma vez com os seus rompantes de esquisitice." Draco abriu a boca, indignado, mas Harry não o deixou reclamar. "É bom que tudo esteja arrumado quando eu voltar." Avisou seriamente, antes de ir pegar algum dinheiro na gaveta do criado-mudo e deixar o quarto.

O loiro resmungou infeliz ao perceber que as vibrações de magia haviam parado. Olhou para a bagunça que havia feito e deixou os ombros caírem. Poderia arrumar aquilo com um único movimento se ainda tivesse sua varinha.

"Maldito Potter." Acusou, pondo-se a arrumar tudo.

**XxX**

Quando Harry voltou, o clima já havia virado. Os meteorologistas haviam dito que começaria a partir do dia seguinte, mas já ventava forte, com alguns pingos esparsos, que não eram chuva, mas gotas salgadas de água do mar que eram arrancadas das ondas e trazidas até a cidade.

O moreno chegou em casa úmido e trêmulo de frio. Foi até a cozinha e largou as compras em cima da mesa, antes de correr para fechar toda a casa. Draco apareceu enquanto ele se certificava de lacrar bem as janelas.

"Você pode ir fechando as janelas do segundo andar!" Harry gritou, já que o barulho do vento reverberava do lado de fora. "Vai cair um temporal daqueles em questão de minutos."

A expressão do loiro não parecia muito boa. Ele estava definitivamente mais pálido que o normal quando se virou e sumiu de vista. Harry teve a leve suspeita de que ele não gostava de temporais. Depois de fechar tudo em baixo, foi ao andar de cima e encontrou tudo fechado, à exceção de uma única janela pela qual Draco observava o mar revolto e furioso, tão diferente de apenas algumas horas atrás.

"Não tem perigo de tsunami, né?" Draco perguntou com os olhos fixos na praia. Harry se surpreendeu em como havia escurecido desde que chegara em casa.

"Você sabe o que é um tsunami? Incrível! Ao menos para alguém que não sabia o que era uma coca-cola até uns dias atrás." Troçou o moreno aproximando-se de Draco e passar os braços pela cintura dele, também se apoiando na janela e descansando o queixo no ombro dele.

Draco se enrijeceu por um momento e torceu os lábios.

"O grifinório santinho sendo irônico. Quanto progresso." Ele murmurou sarcástico, e o moreno se perguntou o que seria um 'grifinório'. Resolveu que preferia não saber, já que a palavra soara como um insulto, e no lugar de perguntar, acariciou os braços de Draco.

"Não se preocupe. Não tem perigo. É só uma chuvinha, você vai ver." Falou quase como se tentasse acalmar uma criança, só que o trovão que estalou pelo céu, parecendo tremer toda a casa, não ajudou a confirmar suas palavras.

Harry esticou os braços e fechou a janela, e depois fez com que Draco girasse ainda dentro de seu abraço.

"Então... você encontrou alguma roupa decente no meu armário?" Perguntou com um leve toque de deboche.

"Dificilmente." Draco bufou. "O que eu encontrei foi uma pilha de revistas com mulheres nuas embaixo da sua cama. Francamente, Potter, será que você não tem nada mais útil com o que gastar o seu dinheiro? As imagens nem ao menos se mexem! E aqueles seios e bundas falsificados não convencem- ugh."

Draco parou quando Harry começou a beijá-lo no pescoço e tentou escorregar a mão para dentro de sua calça. O loiro obviamente segurou o braço dele e o impediu de tamanho descaramento.

"O que está fazendo?" Rosnou irritado. Harry pareceu acordar de um transe bastante profundo e piscou, adquirindo um leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto bronzeadas de sol.

"Uh, te tocar...?" Sugeriu abobalhadamente.

"Você é um pervertido." Draco acusou, saindo do abraço do moreno e praticamente fugindo quarto afora.

Harry soltou um suspiro exaspero e pensou que era hora de um banho bem gelado. O loiro não deixava de estar certo. Draco havia aparecido em sua vida fazia apenas alguns dias, e ele já estava doido para entrar nas calças dele! O moreno genuinamente não entendia como podia perder o controle tão fácil quando estava com aquele doido.

Dirigindo-se ao próprio quarto, Harry escutou o barulho do chuveiro. Ao que parecia, Draco havia tido a mesma ideia. Inocentemente, ele tentou abrir a porta do banheiro, mas ela estava seguramente trancada. Harry resmungou e cogitou se deveria abri-la mesmo assim ou não.

Aquela porta tinha um defeito na fechadura que apenas Harry conhecia, que permitia que ele conseguisse destravá-la pelo lado de fora. O moreno sabia que era antiético, mas mesmo assim a destrancou e abriu apenas o suficiente para que pudesse deslumbrar o que se passava no box.

Engoliu em seco ao ver os contornos perfeitos no corpo nu do loiro. O vidro estava embaçado, então não era possível ver com nitidez, mas ainda assim, era mais do que suficiente para que Harry sentisse seu _amigo_ lá de baixo despertar com a visão, a ponto de apertá-lo dentro da calça. Aquilo não era nada comparado com as garotas nuas nas revistas pornôs embaixo da sua cama.

Sentindo-se a pessoa mais pervertida e imoral do mundo, Harry desceu o zíper da calça e se tocou ainda com os olhos presos no loiro e nos movimentos que ele fazia enquanto lavava os cabelos, jogando a cabeça para trás e passando as mãos pelos cabelos platinados para tirar o xampu.

O moreno suprimiu um gemido e mordeu os lábios com força, experimentando um prazer intenso apenas com aquilo – tocar-se e observar o loiro de glúteos empinados. Harry estava fazendo de tudo para não entrar naquele banheiro e, mesmo sem consentimento, juntar-se ao abjeto de seu desejo naquele banho quente.

Harry se perdeu nas sensações, e quando deu por si, Draco estava saindo do box, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Por deus! Como aquelas gotas de água podiam ser tão sensuais escorrendo pelo peito e abdômen dele, enquanto os cabelos pareciam ligeiramente mais escuros molhados daquele jeito? Harry acabou gozando com visão, e o gemido abafado que soltou chamou a atenção do loiro.

Ele fechou a porta e correu para a cama, desajeitadamente fechando o zíper da calça em tempo recorde. Assim que se sentou e escondeu a mão suja de sêmen, a porta do banheiro se abriu, revelando um loiro gostoso e muito furioso. Harry colocou no rosto sua melhor expressão inocente.

"Você estava me espionando!" Não foi uma pergunta, mas uma acusação no pior dos tons raivosos. Harry deixou o queixo cair em ultraje.

"O quê? _Eu_?" Harry perguntou com o estômago revirando de culpa. Era o fim. Ele havia virado um tarado.

Harry engoliu em seco ao reparar na expressão assassinada e ameaçadora do loiro: os olhos cinzentos mais escuros, os lábios apertados em uma linha fina e os punhos bem cerrados ao lado do corpo. Harry soltou uma exclamação de susto quando a lâmpada do abajur do criado-mudo explodiu logo ao seu lado, e um caco do vidro afundou-se em sua bochecha.

"Harry!" Draco exclamou preocupado, perdendo toda a raiva e correndo até ele. Segurou-lhe o rosto e, cuidadosamente, retirou o vidro da carne. "Me desculpa."

O moreno grunhiu de dor.

"Não foi sua culpa. Você não fez nada..." Murmurou, o coração acelerado – porque Draco estava molhado e apenas de toalha na cintura, inclinado sobre seu corpo e com o rosto muito perto do seu. Merda – nem machucado esses pensamentos pervertidos o deixavam!

"Foi sim. Eu tive um descontrole de magia... Mas você não vai acreditar de qualquer jeito." O loiro o arrastou até o banheiro e lavou o ferimento.

Harry disse que não precisava fazer curativo porque já estava indo para o banho.

"Está doendo muito?" Draco perguntou com zelo.

Harry pareceu pensar na resposta mais adequada.

"Não vai estar se você disser que não está mais brabo comigo." Sorriu constrangido. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia relembrar o loiro do que ele havia feito; porém, Harry tinha a impressão de que Draco se lembraria sozinho assim que percebesse que estava tudo bem com ele.

"Você é nojento, Potter! O que você estava fazendo enquanto me espiava? Não pense que não reparei nessa sua mão suja e gosmenta!" Draco acusou apontando para a mão de Harry, o qual imediatamente a escondeu atrás das costas.

"Erm... eu... eu apenas... é que eu você... e essa atração que você tem... eu não consigo pensar direito quando estou perto de você!" Harry falou engrolado e envergonhado.

"Vá tomar um banho." Draco ordenou irritado, e deixou o banheiro.

Harry respirou profundamente e agradeceu por ainda estar inteiro – ou parcialmente, já que o machucado em sua bochecha estava latejando.

**XxX**

"Você está com fome?" Harry perguntou para o loiro sentado no sofá, lendo um livro que deveria ter encontrado em algum canto da casa – Guerra dos Tronos.

"Esse livro fala sobre magia." Draco comentou, sem tirar os olhos do livro. "Como você pode ler sobre magia, gostar dela, e entretanto não acreditar nela?"

"E lá vamos nós de novo..." Harry murmurou. "Magia é fantasia. É legal imaginar que ela existe, mas é só isso: imaginação."

Draco grunhiu contrariado, mas não continuou o assunto.

"Não estou com muita fome." Falou, largando o livro e se acomodando melhor no sofá. "Estou entediado."

Já eram quase oito da noite, e Harry tinha certeza de que o loiro não comia nada desde o meio-dia – não era à toa que ele parecia ter emagrecido naqueles dias. Aproveitando que estava chovendo torrencialmente e que a noite estava bastante fria – motivo pelo qual Harry acendera a pequena lareira da sala –, o moreno decidiu preparar um fondue.

"Vou fazer algo para a gente comer, e depois podemos assistir um filme."

Draco não pareceu muito interessado, olhando para o teto com uma expressão mortalmente entediada.

Harry foi para cozinha e preparou os morangos, e o chocolate e tudo. Draco gostava de chocolate, então ele iria gostar daquilo. E o clima estava ótimo para um fondue. Pegou também um licor de amarula que sobrou e levou tudo para a sala. E o loiro ficou mesmo bastante interessado quando Harry colocou tudo sobre a mesa, o chocolate ainda derretendo sobre o fogo.

"Você está querendo me engordar?" Draco perguntou desconfiado. Harry sorriu de lado.

"Não mesmo. Gosto muito do seu corpo para querer engordá-lo."

Uma onda de rubor tomou as bochechas pálidas de Draco.

"Sabe, antes de te encontrar, eu ficava pensando como seria quando eu lhe contasse tudo. Eu imaginei que levaríamos alguns meses para sentir-nos confortáveis um com o outro, e só depois de nos conhecermos melhor, acabaríamos tendo algum tipo de contato mais... íntimo." Draco contou com certa irritação na voz. "Você me pegou desprevenido sendo um completo pervertido."

Harry teve a decência de parecer constrangido.

"Você está certo. Provavelmente com qualquer outro seria assim, ok? Eu já me envolvi com outras pessoas..." Falou cuidadosamente, enquanto ia até o DVD e colocava um filme para assistirem. Quando se sentou no tapete com as costas apoiadas no sofá, continuou: "Mas eu sempre fui bastante travado. Demorava vários encontros para tomar a primeira iniciativa."

Draco ficou em silêncio, escutando, a despeito de seu desgosto em saber que o moreno já havia se envolvido com outras pessoas. Harry pareceu perceber a contrariedade do loiro, e continuou:

"Olha, eu fiquei mesmo chocado quando você disse que era virgem, mas não é também como se eu fosse uma máquina do sexo. Já tive uns rolos, mas não sou a pessoa com a vida sexual mais ativa entre meus amigos, se eu for tomá-los como parâmetro." Admitiu fincando um garfinho em um morango e mergulhando-o no chocolate.

Percebeu quando Draco também escorregou para o chão. A sala estava iluminada apenas por um abajur e pela luz que vinha da cozinha, e o fogo na lareira crepitava tranquilamente enquanto a chuva açoitava as paredes do lado de fora.

"É difícil ser irresistível." Draco suspirou entre sério e zombeteiro após se acomodar ao lado de Harry, no chão.

Harry ignorou isso.

"Eu queria saber mais sobre você," Comentou suavemente, olhando para a televisão. "mas eu não consigo acredito no seu papo sobre magia. Desculpe."

Draco ficou surpreso ao ouvir o pedido de desculpas, e se virou para o moreno, mirando-o atentamente. Não havia nenhum traço de sarcasmo nos traços do rosto bonito dele.

"Então pergunte... pergunte coisas que não envolvam esse assunto." Falou, compreendendo que deveria ser mesmo difícil para alguém que se considerava um muggle acreditar em magia apenas porque algum desconhecido insistia que ela existia.

Harry soltou uma risada curta e segurou a mão do loiro, virando um pouco o rosto para ele a fim de fitá-lo.

"Não," Balançou a cabeça com um leve sorriso. "Porque magia faz parte de você, certo?"

Draco observou aqueles olhos extraordinariamente verdes e se viu preso neles por vários segundos. Seu coração bateu num ritmo doloroso, que o fez lembrar que todo seu ser queria ser de Harry. Queria ser tocado por ele, e fazer parte da vida dele, e envelhecer com ele.

Que, por mais _bobo_ isso lhe soasse, suas almas haviam sido desenhadas para se completarem. Porque todos têm uma alma gêmea, mas justamente a magia dentro de si guiava-o para a sua de uma forma que nenhum bruxo ou muggle comum poderia sentir, ter ou experimentar.

O moreno desviou o olhar frente ao silêncio estranho que se abateu entre os dois. Serviu um pouco de licor em dois copos que havia trazido.

"Você quer?" Estendeu para Draco, que pegou o copo no modo automático. "O chocolate está no ponto." Harry avisou enquanto o loiro praticamente virava a bebida, parecendo perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Eu quero estar com você." Draco falou ao abaixar o copo, atraindo a completa atenção de Harry, que não conseguiu suprimir uma expressão pasmada. O rosto do loiro ficou completamente vermelho quando ele percebeu o que havia dito.

Ele pegou a garrafa de licor e entornou-a, parecendo bastante alterado. Antes que ele acabasse bebendo tudo, Harry tirou-a das mãos dele.

"Hei, vá com calma! Você não comeu nada, vai acabar completamente bêbado." Avisou, rindo.

"Eu estou ótimo." Draco resmungou, pegou um garfo e fincou um morango.

Harry sabia que ele não estava tentando ser sexy, e muito menos seduzi-lo, mas a maneira como ele mergulhou o morango na calda e depois o envolveu com os lábios... Porcaria! Preparar um fondue não lhe pareceu mais uma ideia tão boa.

"Isso é bom." Draco ronronou, fechando os olhos e apreciando o morango e o chocolate derreterem-se em sua boca.

"Oh, merda..." Harry gemeu, pegando o licor e bebendo do bico também. Draco não percebeu o tormento do outro e pegou outro morango, e foi quando o estava levando à boca que as luzes da casa se apagaram.

"O que houve?" Draco perguntou abismado, agora apenas a luz do fogo iluminando-os.

"Acabou a energia. Algum raio deve ter atingido um poste." Explicou, mas Draco não pareceu entender. "Não tente entender. Nem eu entendo direito." Tentou ser solidário. Circuitos elétricos não eram algo fácil de compreender de qualquer maneira.

"Eu estava pensando... os muggles até sabem se virar, apesar de ainda serem muito inferiores." Draco comentou distraidamente, mais interessado em seu morango.

"Hum... Você sempre foi assim convencido?" Harry brincou, virando-se de lado já que agora a televisão não oferecia nenhuma diversão. Draco sorriu torto.

"Já fui pior. Acredite quando lhe digo que você me pegou em uma boa fase." Disse, e alcançou novamente o licor, bebendo mais um pouco diretamente do gargalo. "Uma guerra muda as pessoas."

"Guerra, você diz? A qual guerra você se refere?" Harry perguntou, dessa vez genuinamente curioso. Resolveu que estava a fim de ouvir e descobrir mais sobre o que aquele doidinho acreditava.

"Uma guerra entre bruxos, na Inglaterra. Nós estávamos de lados opostos, mas você me salvou mesmo assim. Eu e minha família. E você derrotou o homem que causou a guerra, para início de conversa. Por esse motivo todos te consideram um herói. Você está em livros, sabe? Mas muita gente acredita que você está morto."

Harry arregalou os olhos. Era uma história e tanto.

"Como nos conhecemos?" Perguntou. "Foi durante a guerra?"

"Não. Fomos colegas na escola. Mas você negou a minha amizade na primeira oportunidade." Draco sorriu amargo com a lembrança. "Depois disso eu me certifiquei de fazer da sua vida um inferno. Você obviamente me odiava, e eu... não entendia muito bem o que sentia por você, só sabia que era ótimo conseguir alguns minutos da sua atenção, mesmo que nesses minutos você quisesse me lançar um crucio." O loiro riu de si mesmo.

"Um crucio?" Harry se aproximou um pouquinho mais de Draco, que se virou e sorriu debochado.

"Uma maldição bastante dolorosa." Falou _arrastado_, e Harry não soube se de propósito, ou porque a bebida começava a afetá-lo.

"Por que eu recusei sua amizade?" Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Porque eu era um fedelho mimado e prepotente cujas crenças iam contra tudo que você acreditava." Draco respondeu sinceramente, e Harry acabou rindo. Ele nem sabia que crenças eram essas. Suas únicas crenças agora era levar uma vida amena, com um bom surfe, bons amigos e um bom emprego.

"Huum... E quais suas crenças agora?" Quis saber, esforçando-se para não olhar tão descaradamente para a boca do loiro envolvendo mais um morango – e falhando miseravelmente.

Draco mastigou lentamente o morango, e depois sorriu torto e não respondeu; em vez disso, subiu no colo do moreno, que quase teve um ataque cardíaco com o movimento inesperado. O loiro pegou outro morango, mergulhou-o inteiramente no chocolate e o levou até os lábios de Harry, lambuzando-os.

"Minha única crença agora," Draco sussurrou baixinho, dando uma mordida no morango. "é a certeza de que te amo."

As únicas certezas de Harry eram que a bebida havia subido a cabeça do loiro, e que sua calça havia ficado tremendamente apertada de novo.

Draco se inclinou e lambeu lenta e sedutoramente o chocolate dos lábios do moreno, que gemeu rendido abraçando-o com força em busca de mais contato. Pôde sentir a pele macia e quente do loiro, e o corpo firme, esguio e sensual quando escorregou as mãos para dentro da camiseta, subindo-as pelas costas bem delineadas.

Harry olhou diretamente nas íris acinzentadas e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, antes de trazê-lo para um beijo ansioso, cheio de libido e desejo. Poderia beijar aquele loiro gostoso quantas vezes fosse, e mesmo assim, iria sempre se surpreender com o quão delicioso e excitante era. Todo seu corpo estava em chamas com o toque entre lábios e línguas.

Draco gemeu baixinho, segurando o rosto de Harry, que desceu as mãos e apertou com vontade os glúteos durinhos do loiro, para depois pressioná-lo mais contra sua ereção. Os dois arfaram de prazer juntos, e Harry sentiu uma necessidade incrível de arrancar todas as roupas do caminho.

"Você acaba com a minha sanidade." O moreno admitiu contra os lábios do loiro.

"Estou ciente disso." Draco disse começando a desabotoar a camiseta de Harry, que não impôs nenhuma resistência. Assim que afastou um pouco o tecido, desceu olhar enquanto acariciava o peito e abdômen de Harry. "Você tem um corpo incrível." Murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Isso fez apenas incendiar mais o moreno, que tratou de tirar também a camiseta de Draco do caminho.

"Eu sei um modo de deixar _você_ ainda mais delicioso." Harry sussurrou admirando o corpo ligeiramente pálido de Draco, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso, mas então arregalou os olhos quando Harry alcançou a panela com chocolate derretido, enfiou a mão nela, e depois lambuzou lentamente seu pescoço e peito– um sorriso provocante nos lábios. Draco gemeu quando ele começou a lamber-lhe um dos mamilos, para depois prendê-lo entre os dentes.

"Harry..." Sussurrou extasiado, pela primeira vez experimentando aquele tipo de contato.

Harry o deitou no tapete e continuou lambendo cada pedacinho de pele coberto pelo chocolate, ao mesmo tempo em que friccionava sua ereção entre as pernas entreabertas de Draco, que arfou baixinho e mordeu os lábios com força.

Era vergonhoso para ele admitir, mas estava completamente à mercê do moreno.

Draco bem que havia tentado de tudo naquela semana para que Harry não ultrapassasse nenhum limite tão cedo. Queria que fosse mais do que apenas _atração veela_ na sua primeira vez com o moreno. Mas enquanto ele o lambia tão provocantemente, como se nunca houvesse experimentado nada tão gostoso quanto sua pele coberta com chocolate, o loiro não conseguiu encontrar ânimo para resistir.

Ao menos não até ouvir um '_meeeeaw_' perverso que o levou a empurrar Harry por reflexo e se sentar, olhando ao redor.

"O gato!" Draco exclamou, imediatamente pondo-se de pé. O moreno bem que tentou agarrá-lo e impedi-lo de se afastar, mas foi lento demais, e acabou caindo no tapete com um resmungo exasperado.

"Voooolte." Harry pediu com uma ereção dolorosa entre as pernas e uma grande frustração pelo clima perfeito destruído de maneira tão cruel. "Alfred, eu vou te matar. Como você entrou aqui?" Perguntou em um murmúrio.

Alfred estava empoleirado no sofá, observando-o com olhos estreitos e oblíquos, e Draco já se encontrava bem longe dali. Provavelmente fugira do gato. Harry levantou e se perguntou para onde o loiro havia corrido. Ainda estava escuro, e a chuva continuava tão intensa e furiosa como antes...

**XxX**

**NA: ***Mila foge das leitoras furiosas*. Erm... Antes de me matarem, lembrem-se de que vocês precisam de mim para escrever o final da história. Auhauahaua! E pela atualização rapidona, eu continuo merecendo as reviews de vocês, certo? uahauahu! xD

Beijos, chuchus, e obrigada!

**FranRenata:** A Ruby não fede nem cheira, não se preocupa, mas ela ainda aparece mais na fic sim, uahauhaua! E o Harry se assanhou total nesse capítulo né? Ele já tá no limite, e o Draco ainda fica fugindo, tsc... Será que as leitoras querem matar o pobre Arnold? xDD Ah, eu amo Harry morto de ciúmes todo possessivo. Teremos mais disso tb. :D Beijos, amada!

**Isis:** Muito obrigada, flor! Fica de olho que em breve tem mais! xD

**Poke:** Flooor! Ai, eu amo Draco fofo, ele sempre tende a isso nas minhas fics. auhauhau! E o Harry todo possessivo é o máximo, eu adoro! (A) A artilharia nesse cap. foi ainda mais pesada, né? Se não fosse pelo Arnold... Será que você ainda acha ele fofo? XD Beijos, linda! :*

**DW03:** Acho que o controle do Harry já sumiu há um bom tempo, falta só o Draco colaborar agora! uahauahuaau! Todo mundo fica abalado pelo Draco, mas ninguém mais do que o Harry, isso te garanto! xDD Gato foi malvado mesmo né? Acabou total com o clima! uahauhau! xD Beijão!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Harry correu até a cozinha e arregalou os olhos ao ver a porta dos fundos escancarada, a chuva pesada varrendo para o interior da casa. Não era possível que aquele doido houvesse saído com um clima desses! O vento estava absurdamente forte, e algo poderia atingi-lo no meio daquela escuridão confusa lá fora.

Bufando exasperado, Harry correu para fora também, e por pouco não foi jogado para trás pela força do vento assim que pôs os pés na rua. Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficou procurando por Draco, e depois de um tempo começou a se desesperar. Já havia se afastado muito da casa, e quase sido atropelado por galhos e outros objetos perigosos um número incontável de vezes.

"Draco!" Tentou gritar, mas sua voz facilmente se perdia no meio daquela tempestade. "Merda, merda, merda!" Recitou desejando ter-se lembrado de colocar um casaco antes de sair. Ainda estava sem camisa, e suspeitava que o loiro estava no mesmo estado.

Harry suspirou aliviado quando, graças a um raio que clareou toda a rua, poder vislumbrar o loiro refugiado embaixo do abrigo do prédio da faculdade da cidade. Estava abraçando o corpo, completamente ensopado.

"Você ficou doido?" O moreno gritou ao alcançá-lo. Segurou-o pelos ombros e praticamente sacudiu-o exasperado. Draco, batendo os dentes, olhou-o de maneira nervosa.

"Eu estava sufocando naquela casa!" Exclamou tentando vencer o barulho da chuva e do vento. "E você não estava ajudando!"

"Você estava gostando!" Harry retrucou tremendo de frio.

"Eu-" A voz de Draco falhou. "Eu não quero que seja apenas sexo para você!" Admitiu completamente vermelho. "Não quero que você me deseje apenas pela minha atração veela..." Ele fez uma pausa. E continuou: "Eu imaginei como seria ficar com você por quase cinco anos! Não pode sair errado agora, entende? _Nada!_"

Harry piscou aturdido. Era confuso acreditar nas palavras do loiro quando não conseguia acreditar naquela história maluca de magia, atração veela entre tantas outras coisas que ele insistia em afirmar cheio de convicção.

"Draco..." Murmurou, e antes de mais nada, abraçou-se com força ao loiro, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele e ainda conseguindo captar o cheiro suave da pele macia, a despeito da chuva. "Eu... desculpe. Eu não sei exatamente o que eu sinto por você, mas..."

"Mas...?" Draco incentivou com o coração acelerado pela proximidade. Mesmo molhado, o corpo de Harry parecia quente, quando tudo ao redor estava gelado.

"Eu não quero que você me deixe. Então vamos procurar algum lugar seguro, okay?" O moreno pediu afastando-se um pouco para mirar Draco nos olhos e, antes que percebesse, inclinou-se para frente, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem.

Draco se segurou a ele e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que Harry buscasse sua língua com um carinho que não havia experimentado antes. Abraçou-se a ele também e segurou-lhe a nuca, retribuindo na mesma intensidade, sentindo ainda gosto de chocolate na boca exigente, o que o deixou ainda mais ávido por mais.

Harry estreitou os braços ao redor do loiro e chegou a erguê-lo um pouco do chão. Os dois se afastaram ligeiramente quando o ar faltou, e Draco apoiou a testa à de Harry, abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com aquelas íris incomparavelmente verdes.

"Eu..." Murmurou incerto. "Está frio." Torceu os lábios de uma mneira que Harry _precisou_ morder.

"Como você poder ser tão... sexy e adorável ao mesmo tempo?" Perguntou o moreno.

Draco revirou os olhos e deu um jeito de sair do abraço.

"Adorável!" Exclamou exasperado, nem um pouco feliz com o adjetivo. "Homens não são adoráveis, Potter! Se você quer algo adorável, vá catar conchinhas na praia!"

Harry soltou uma risada rápida e segurou o braço do loiro.

"Estamos bem perto da república, é apenas a uma quadra daqui. Vamos ter de correr até lá." Advertiu, encarando a tempestade.

"Sério, Potter? Eu achei que precisaríamos nadar até lá. Obrigado pelo aviso." Draco debochou.

"Alguém já lhe disse que o seu humor varia numa velocidade impressionante?" Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Até um minuto atrás, ele estava se declarando. Agora, já tirava com a sua cara. Não havia como não enlouquecer ao menos _um pouquinho_ convivendo com esse doido!

"A culpa é toda sua e – atchim!" Draco acabou espirrando e tremendo de cima abaixo. Harry percebeu que os lábios dele estavam perigosamente roxos, então apertou a mão ao redor do braço dele e correu em direção à república dos amigos.

O loiro bem que tentou reclamar, mas não conseguiu impedir que Harry o arrastasse com ele.

**XxX**

"Vocês ficaram doidos? Resolveram correr seminus pela cidade no meio desse temporal?" Luca acusou ao abrir a porta depois que Harry ficou vários minutos batendo e chamando por alguém.

"Aconteceu um imprevisto." Harry explicou tremendo, o que arrancou um murmúrio incrédulo de Luca. "Oh, que bom, vocês estão com luz aqui!"

"Vou ir buscar umas toalhas. Vamos, entrem logo! E tirem esses sapatos! Vão sujar tudo aqui dentro." Mandou, batendo a porta assim que eles entraram. "Vocês tem sorte de estar inteiros. Esse temporal está praticamente destruindo a cidade, e isso que o ciclone sequer está perto daqui."

Harry viu Draco arregalar os olhos e o envolveu em um abraço protetor, beijando-o na bochecha, o que fez o loiro, apesar de ruborizado, fazer uma careta de desprezo.

"Oh, era você batendo, Harry!" Mikael apareceu descendo as escadas. Ele soltou um gemido sofrido ao ver o loiro sem camisa, ensopado e trepidante nos braços do amigo. "E trouxe o seu namorado."

O moreno ruborizou ligeiramente com o 'título'.

"Draco está aqui?"

Harry grunhiu infeliz ao reconhecer a voz de Ruby, e logo a moça descia as escadas aos pulinhos.

"Ai meu deus! Que legal! Estava tão tediosa essa república! Uma falta de sorte minha estar aqui bem quando a tempestade começou, sabe?" Ela jogou os cabelos cacheados para trás e sorriu contente. "LUCA! Onde estão as drogas das toalhas? Traga logo!"

"Que gritaria é essa?" Hugh surgiu também. "Oh, Harry e Draco." Ele murmurou nada contente, obviamente porque agora toda a atenção de Ruby estaria nos dois. "O que estão fazendo aqui?"

Mais dois rapazes apareceram – Benji e Thomas –, completando os cinco moradores da república quando Luca chegou com a toalha, jogando-as em cima deles.

"Esses dois estavam passeando abraçadinhos pela chuva." Luca ironizou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Era um rapaz alto e magrelo, de cabelos negros bem curtos, com uma expressão severa e lábios finos, lembrando a Draco uma bizarra versão masculina e mais nova de McGonagall.

"Isso é tão romântico!" Ruby bateu palminhas, não percebendo o sarcasmo.

"É melhor vocês tomarem um banho quente, e colocarem roupas secas. Vão acabar doentes se continuarem assim." Benji, um garoto baixinho, com algumas espinhas no rosto, olhos azul-claros por trás de óculos de grau e cabelos dourados e curtos, recomendou.

"Roupas... Seria mesmo uma boa. Principalmente para você." Mikael apontou carrancudo para Draco, que simplesmente o ignorou.

"Eu perdi completamente o sono." Thomas se espreguiçou com um bocejo comprido. "Vou fazer alguma coisa para gente comer. Alguém quer?"

"SIM!" Praticamente todos afirmaram ansiosos. Thomas cozinhava maravilhosamente.

"Eu não como nada desde o meio da tarde." Ruby comentou, colocando um dedo fino sobre os lábios carnudos. "Vou te ajudar a cozinhar!" Ela exclamou entusiasmada.

Thomas gemeu como se sentisse dor, mas não a contradisse.

"Venham. Benji tem razão. Vocês precisam de um banho." Luca os chamou e guiou para o segundo andar. Entregou toalhas e roupas secas. "Sejam rápidos!"

"Hei, espera!" Draco falou quando o rapaz os empurrou juntos para dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta na cara deles. O loiro se virou para Harry. "Ele não espera que tomemos banho _juntos_, espera?"

"Humm... É necessário. Eles têm problemas com a água aqui. Se eu tomar banho primeiro, ela pode faltar para você." Harry mentiu descaradamente, mas ao ver Draco cruzando os braços sobre o peito, claramente não acreditando em algo assim quando cinco pessoas moravam ali, suspirou. "Certo. Mas seria bom, não?" Largou as roupas e toalhas sobre o balcão da pia e encarou profundamente o loiro.

Draco enrijeceu, mas não desviou o olhar.

"Eu prometo não fazer nada que você não queira... mas assim, a gente começa a se... acostumar um com o outro, e vamos aos poucos." Tentou. Era uma tremenda de uma desculpa esfarrapada. Mas falava sério sobre se controlar e não fazer nada contra a vontade de Draco.

"Tudo bem." O moreno se surpreendeu ao ouvir a afirmativa.

Harry ficou sem voz por alguns instantes e engoliu em seco, seu olhar descendo pelo peito do loiro até o cós das calças encharcadas. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso.

"Eu posso te despir?" Perguntou em um tom baixo, e percebeu que Draco hesitou antes de assentir silenciosamente. Harry o puxou pelo cós da calça para mais perto, a ponto de poder sentir o calor do outro se dissipando em sua direção.

Harry se surpreendeu ao perceber que suas mãos estavam tremendo quando abriu o zíper da calça dele e deixou que ela escorregasse até o chão. Deteve-se um momento observando-o apenas com a roupa íntima.

"Você vai ficar só olhando?" Draco praticamente rosnou, e Harry ergueu o olhar, vendo-o corado e irritado.

"Não mesmo." Retrucou malicioso, abrindo um breve sorriso. "Mas resolvi me despir completamente primeiro." Explicou, começando a tirar a própria calça.

Draco arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto, mas acabou espiando Harry se desnudar pelo canto do olho. Quando ele ficou completamente nu, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, o loiro sentiu uma fisgada forte nas entranhas e uma onda de calor por todo o corpo. Harry se aproximou lentamente e, em um meio abraço, correu as mãos pelas costas do loiro, descendo-as até engatar os polegares na barra da cueca dele.

Os rostos estavam muito próximos, e Harry acabou beijando-o enquanto retirava enfim aquela última peça de roupa do loiro, que gemeu baixinho e segurou com força os ombros do moreno, como se pudesse desfalecer caso não o fizesse.

Harry se afastou com uma sugada forte no lábio inferior do loiro, deixando-o ainda mais arroxeado, e admirou atentamente o corpo nu dele. Draco, obviamente, sentiu-se extremamente constrangido com a análise minuciosa. O moreno segurou-lhe fortemente a cintura enquanto o verde de seus olhos escureciam perigosamente.

"Você é perfeito." Harry falou admirado, com uma expressão de fome. "Sua pele é tão bonita. Tão macia e clara." Murmurou, tocando o abdômen do loiro suavemente. "Vire-se." O moreno ordenou.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando descrente para Harry de uma forma que deixava bem claro que não iria acatar aquela ordem. Harry ergueu o olhar ao perceber que o loiro não iria se mexer.

"Certo, sem viradas." Assentiu abobalhado, e segurou o braço do loiro, levando-o para dentro do box junto com ele. Empurrou-o e depois o puxou de modo que ele ficasse de frente para si, e de costas para o registro. "Vamos dar um jeito nesses seus lábios roxos." Harry estendeu a mão e abriu o registro.

Esperou até que a água se tornasse quente para empurrar o loiro suavemente para baixo dela.

"Satisfeito?" Draco perguntou, escondendo seu nervosismo por trás do sarcasmo. A água quente era um bálsamo depois daquele banho gelado de chuva, e parecia ainda mais quente com Harry completamente nu logo à sua frente.

O corpo dele era bonito, apesar de não muito musculoso, apenas em locais estratégicos, com uma definição apropriada para sua altura e estrutura corporal. A pele bronzeada de sol e os cabelos escuros e desgrenhados, junto com os olhos verdes como pedras preciosas eram o ponto alto de seu charme. Ele não deveria ser nem cinco centímetros mais alto, mas conseguia envolver o loiro de forma reconfortante quando o abraçava.

"Ainda não..." Harry foi para baixo da água também, sentindo-a escorrer gostosamente por todo seu corpo. Quando o fez, praticamente colou seu peito ao de Draco, e os dois gemeram baixinho com o contato.

O loiro tentou dar um passo em falso para trás, mas Harry o segurou pela cintura, mantendo-o perto.

"Está frio demais para não ficar de baixo da água." Justificou subindo a mão e acariciando o rosto de Draco, que fechou os olhos por um breve instante com a respiração desregulada.

Inconscientemente, o loiro inclinou a cabeça para frente e deixou que Harry acabasse com a pouca distância antes de voltar a devorar seus lábios. A ereção dos dois roçou, o que arrancou uma lamúria contida de Draco, que pela primeira vez experimentava um contato tão íntimo com outra pessoa – _com sua alma gêmea._

Com a mão trêmula, enquanto retribuía ao beijo do moreno – a língua exigente dele deslizando pela sua de uma maneira que o deixava tonto de desejo –, Draco envolveu o membro rígido de Harry, que soltou um gemido rouco e alto contra sua boca.

"Wow, nossa..." Harry falou atordoado, afastando-se para puxar o ar. "Draco, você... ah!" Não conseguiu completar o pensamento quando o loiro começou a mover a mão, olhando para baixo para se certificar que estava fazendo certo.

Harry afundou o rosto no pescoço do loiro, respirando alteradamente enquanto se debruçava sobre ele.

"Você está colocando todo o peso do seu corpo em mim, Potter!" Draco reclamou quase escorregando para trás. O moreno o segurou, impedindo-o de cair, e pareceu acordar da onda de prazer que o dominara ao perceber que o loiro não estava mais o tocando. Grunhiu insatisfeito, desejoso de mais.

Com mais um grunhido, Harry segurou os cabelos loiros e puxou um pouco a cabeça de Draco para trás, de modo a ter livre acesso ao pescoço dele, por onde passou a língua, recolhendo junto a água que caía sobre os dois. Também enlaçou a cintura do loiro e fez com que suas ereções voltassem a se friccionar e, rápido demais, escorreu os dedos por entre os glúteos de Draco e o tocou ainda mais intimamente.

Isso fez com que Draco pulasse de susto.

"O que você...?" Ele perguntou chocado, e Harry piscou confusamente.

"O que foi?"

"Você... quero dizer... eu sei que... mas... eu não estava... achei que iríamos com calma!" Draco se perdeu totalmente com as próprias palavras, e ruborizou irritado.

"Desculpe." Harry pediu sinceramente, sem entender exatamente _o que_ fizera de errado. Respirou fundo, retomando o controle de seu corpo, e alcançou o xampu. Colocou-o calmamente em uma das mãos, e então se aproximou para passar nos cabelos do loiro.

Draco ficou parado enquanto Harry lavava gentilmente seus cabelos.

"Desculpe por aceitar e depois recuar." Draco lamentou. Conseguia –_ literalmente_ – ver o quanto Harry estava excitado, mas tinha medo que depois que transassem, o moreno o chutasse de sua vida. Patético, ele sabia.

Mas, junto com sua insegurança, também havia o gostinho de fazer Harry se esforçar para tê-lo por completo.

'_Porque o meu coração ele já tem_.' Draco pensou, e depois torceu o nariz ao perceber a própria pieguice. Era uma sorte que Harry não pudesse ler sua mente.

"Nós temos todo tempo do mundo." Harry falou depois de alguns breves segundos de silêncio, e Draco encarou-o surpreso. Seu maldito coração acelerara desconcertadamente perante àquela frase.

"Temos mesmo?" Perguntou, odiando-se pelo quão ansioso e esperançoso soou. Harry sorriu carinhoso.

"Mesmo, mesmo." Garantiu.

"HEI, É PARA VOCÊS TOMAREM BANHO, OUVIRAM? NÃO PARA FICAREM SE AGARRANDO AÍ DENTRO!" Ouviram Luca berrar do outro lado ao passar pelo corredor e bater algumas vezes na porta para chamar a atenção dos dois. "OUTRAS PESSOAS USAM ESSE BANHEIRO TAMBÉM, ESCUTARAM?"

Draco acabou rindo quando os resmungos de Luca soaram por mais alguns segundos à medida que o rapaz se afastava da porta. Harry o achou lindo rindo tão espontaneamente, e sorriu também.

"É melhor nos apressarmos." Disse o loiro, e pegou o xampu para também passar em Harry. E estremeceu por completo quando o moreno começou a passar o sabonete por seu corpo, enquanto esfregava os cabelos dele.

"Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes." Harry sugeriu, com um sorrisinho safado.

"Pervertido." Draco bufou.

**XxX**

Quando os dois desceram, devidamente secos e vestidos, encontraram Benji, Ruby e Hugh jogando vídeo-game – Mortal Kombat de Xbox. Draco arregalou os olhos para o jogo, achando um verdadeiro absurdo aquele banho de sangue como modo de diversão.

Ruby soltou uma risadinha maravilhada quando ganhou de Benji de novo.

"Vocês são todos péssimos!" Ela cantarolou. Era bizarro, mas Ruby sempre ganhava de todos os garotos da república em qualquer jogo de luta e corrida. "Ah, Harry, vem jogar! Esses dois não estão dando conta!"

"Dessa vez eu ganho!" Harry falou determinado e pegou o controle oferecido por Benji.

Não demorou nada para que Kitana fizesse picadinho de Sub-zero, enquanto Ruby parecia quase possuída enquanto apertava todos os botões do controle sem um padrão lógico. Harry soltou um grunhido exasperado quando a morena sorriu convencida antes de piscar-lhe um olho.

Draco, sentado com a postura ereta e impassível no sofá, revirou os olhos com a incompetência do moreno para ganhar de uma garota que mal parecia ter saído das fraldas.

"Jogando isso de novo?" Luca apareceu na sala. "Ruby, você não ia ajudar Thomas com o jantar?"

"Ele me chutou de lá! Não parava de dizer que eu estava fazendo tudo errado!" Ela reclamou, alterada, largando o controle e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, sentada sobre uma almofada grandona de chão.

"Ok, eu só estava perguntando..." Luca concedeu.

"Eu adoro a sua comida." Hugh garantiu para Ruby, que o espiou pelo canto do olho, desconfiada.

"E alguém nesta casa por acaso _não adora_ a minha comida?"

Harry revirou os olhos e, fingindo espreguiçar-se, passou um braço pelos ombros de Draco, que balançou a cabeça, achando a tática do moreno péssima. Eles ficaram mais um tempo jogando, conversando e xingando um ao outro quando perdiam ou ganhavam até que o jantar ficou pronto.

"Olha o rango!" Mikael avisou saindo da cozinha seguido por Thomas, ambos carregando algumas tigelas com petiscos.

"Uau, você se puxou hoje, Tom-tom!" Benji gracejou com o apelido mais odiado de Thomas, que prontamente deu-lhe um peteleco após largar a tigela em cima da mesinha do centro.

"Temos um convidado especial hoje." Thomas falou simpático, referindo-se a Draco com uma piscadela.

"Cuidado. Assim o Harry fica com ciúmes!" Hugh avisou. "Você tinha que ver os olhares assassinos que ele lançava para os colegas que se aproximavam do Draco na faculdade..."

Ruby pegou um anel de cebola empanada e afundou-a no molho tártaro. "Eles fazem um casal bem fofinho." Comentou distraidamente, com uma mordidinha na cebola.

Todos ficaram quietos e a encararam incredulamente.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou, surpresa. "Olha, se Harry houvesse me dito antes que era gay eu obviamente não teria ficado perdendo meu tempo com ele!"

Harry pigarreou. Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava em alto e bom tom de gay, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que isso não lhe causava nenhum estranhamento. Afinal, era verdade. Ele estava louco por aquele loirinho maluquinho sentado bem ao seu lado. De que adiantava negar?

Já Hugh parecia maravilhado com as palavras da moreninha.

"Se ele não fosse gay, obviamente que não haveria opção melhor do que _eu,_" Ela continuou convencidamente. "Mas já que gosta de homens, devo dizer que escolheu muito bem." Ela sorriu abertamente. "Quem sabe a gente não joga verdade ou consequência?"

Todos piscaram aturdidos com a sugestão súbita.

"Nem pensar. Nem tem graça: um bando de marmanjo com só uma garota." Mikael logo já reprovou a ideia.

"O que é verdade ou consequência?" Draco perguntou curioso, franzindo a testa.

"Você não conhece?" Benji perguntou impressionado.

"Ele nem sabia o que era coca-cola até uns dias atrás." Harry contou debochado, recebendo um olhar afiado do loiro que o fez encolher os ombros.

"Ainda bem que agora o Harry vai ensinar e mostrar pro Draco as coisas boas da vida." Mikael falou cheio de malícia antes de cair na gargalhada quando Thomas balançou os braços ao lado do corpo fingindo dar um 'créu' eu alguém.

Ruby revirou os olhos.

"Draco obviamente não precisa de Harry para ensinar-lhe essas coisas." Ela sugeriu, mas parou ao ver a expressão de quem não sabia onde se enfiar de Draco, enquanto Harry abria um sorrisinho pervertido. "OH MEU DEUS, ELE PRECISA! ISSO É TÃO FOFO!"

Os rapazes – a exceção de Harry e Draco – tossiram tentando abafar as risadas.

"Eu gostaria de saber por que isso é tão errado." O loiro cruzou os braços e bufou irritado. "Muggles australianos... todos uns depravados." Murmurou.

"Vocês estão constrangendo a visita. Recomponham-se!" Luca ordenou, bebendo uma coca-cola.

"Vamos jogaaaaaar!" Ruby choramingou.

E, claro, quando a garota colocava algo na cabeça, não desistia até conseguir o que queria. Ninguém aguentou mais do que cinco minutos de insistência dela. Apesar de extremamente contrariado, Mikael também acabou concordando em participar.

Eles afastaram a mesa, depois de devorarem boa parte dos aperitivos, e fizeram uma roda, colocando uma garrafa de cerveja no centro – enquanto outra garrafa cheia passeava de mão em mão. Draco negou, não querendo acabar bêbado. Já havia percebido que era fraco para o álcool.

A melhor parte foi quando Ruby quis consequência, e Harry mandou que ela beijasse Hugh de língua. Ela não tentou negar, simplesmente foi até o rapaz e o puxou para o beijo, deixando o surfista completamente atordoado.

"Era só um beijo! Não uma sessão de kama sutra com a língua!" Thomas debochou.

Ruby se afastou e mostrou a língua para ele, mas todos perceberam que ela passou o resto da noite lançando olhadelas interessadas em Hugh, que parecia ter subido às nuvens e ainda não voltara.

Mas ainda melhor foi quando Benji pediu consequência e Mikael 'perversamente' mandou-o beijar Luca na boca do mesmo modo que Ruby fizera com Hugh.

"O quê?" Benji perguntou vermelho, arregalando os olhos.

As narinas de Luca inflaram de indignação.

"Você..." Ele murmurou ameaçador para Mikael. O rapaz mais velho entre todos ali havia prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais iria botar uma gota de álcool na boca quando acabou completamente bêbado havia alguns meses e confessou a Mikael que era apaixonado por Benji já há dois anos.

Mikael ergueu as mãos em rendição.

"Não é minha culpa que ele tenha pedido consequência!" Exclamou, segurando o riso.

"Aí, cara, não é legal obrigar os dois a se beijarem só porque-" Harry tentou ajudar, mas Benji o interrompeu.

"Tudo bem. Não tem graça a brincadeira se a gente se nega a fazer o que mandam." Ele se levantou, impressionando a todos, e atravessou a roda até Luca, que parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho. O rapaz de cabelos dourados se ajoelhou em frente ao mais velho e mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

Draco logo simpatizou com o garoto – o menos depravado de todos ali, evidentemente.

Luca pareceu virar uma pedra quando Benji se inclinou e deu-lhe um selinho.

"É de LÍNGUA!" Ruby lembrou, insatisfeita com algo tão... chocho. "Mais paixão, garotos!" Exigiu.

"Eu ainda mato todos vocês." Luca rosnou para eles, e então segurou a nuca de Benji e o puxou com vontade. O garoto espalmou as mãos no peito de Luca e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que ele tomasse o controle. Luca gemeu baixinho e envolveu a cintura estreita de Benji com o braço, trazendo-o mais para perto.

"Assim está bom, Luca. Não precisa também abusar do Benji. Ele só tem dezenove aninhos. Você já tem vinte e sete, seu pervertido." Mikael implicou, apenas para constranger o amigo.

Luca, ainda mais vermelho do que antes, soltou Benji.

"Seriamente, onde você encontrou esses amigos?" Draco perguntou baixinho em desaprovação – apesar de não estar falando realmente sério. Apenas um pouco.

Harry riu.

"Ah, eu estava na rua e os encontrei jogados na sarjeta. Tomei pena e acabamos amigos." Brincou, passando o braço pela cintura do loiro e beijando-o rapidamente no pescoço.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo jogando, a maior parte do tempo apenas revelando segredos vergonhosos uns dos outros. Uma coisa Draco descobriu: os rapazes só tinham memória de Harry até poucos anos atrás. Harry crescera numa cidade vizinha, e se mudara para ali havia quatro anos. Viveu um ano na república antes de ir morar sozinho.

Draco pensou que precisava entrar em contato com os tais pais do moreno, para averiguar melhor aquela história de perda de memória. Talvez conseguisse extrair alguma informação deles. Qualquer coisa era útil para desvendar aquele mistério.

Depois de um tempo, os rapazes começaram a dispersar, alegando sono.

"Vocês podem dormir no seu antigo quarto. Está basicamente a mesma coisa de antes." Luca aconselhou a Harry.

"Hei! Eu ia dormir lá!" Ruby reclamou.

"Você pode dormir com o Hugh." Thomas sorriu dando uma cotovelada em Hugh.

Ruby pareceu cogitar a ideia por um momento.

"Você se importa, Hugh?" Ela perguntou, deixando o rapaz completamente desconcertado.

"N-não! Claro que não!" Falou aflito.

"Ótimo!" Ruby exclamou contente, enquanto parecia a todos óbvio que Hugh estava próximo de uma parada cardíaca. Quando todos os outros subiram, Harry se virou para Draco, que estava com uma expressão extremamente concentrada e séria.

"O que houve?" Perguntou o moreno.

Draco ainda manteve a mesma expressão por alguns instantes antes de sorrir.

"Eu consegui." Falou quase inaudível, com os olhos presos sobre algo em cima da mesinha da sala.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou na mesma direção que ele – e pulou para trás, com o coração saltando do peito ao ver um dos pedaços desossados de costelinha de porco empanada que havia sobrado flutuando vários centímetros acima da mesa.

Mas o que diabos...!

**XxX**

Draco torceu o nariz quando Harry pegou uma almofada e tocou na direção da costelinha de porco, fazendo com que sua mágica sem varinha fosse para o espaço.

"Droga, Potter! Você sabe quantas noites eu passei em claro, e quantas tardes tediosas eu gastei treinando magia sem varinha? Aí quando eu finalmente consigo um mísero Wingardium Leviosa, você joga uma almofada em cima da minha prova!" Draco se levantou do sofá bastante irritado.

Harry o encarou com os olhos arregalados, parecendo mais branco do que deveria.

"Prova de quê?" Ele praticamente gritou, exacerbado.

"De que tudo que eu falei até agora é verdade!" Draco devolveu e, concentrando-se em uma almofada, fez com que ela voasse contra a cabeça do moreno, que soltou uma exclamação de susto e a jogou para longe.

"Pare com isso!" Harry exigiu, assustado.

Draco parou ao ver o quão alterado o moreno parecia. Na verdade, ele parecia estar entrando em estado de choque. Harry deu alguns passos para trás, mirando o loiro como se ele fosse algum tipo de assombração.

"Não pode ser verdade..." Harry murmurou.

Draco avançou até ele quando viu-o se curvar e segurar a cabeça, soltando um gemido alto de dor.

"Não me toque!" Ele estendeu o braço impedindo que Draco se aproximasse mais, e segurou novamente a cabeça, com outro gemido, mais alto e mais dolorido. "Não... o que é isso! Esses flashes e... não..." Harry se apoiou a parede, com o corpo ainda curvado, e abriu bem os olhos, fixando-o no chão.

Sua respiração se alterou. A cada fisgada forte de dor que sentia na cabeça, um novo flash, uma nova memória, esparsa, desconexa e confusa transpassava sua mente. Um armário. Um meio-gigante em um casebre no meio de uma ilha. Uma coruja branca alçando voo. Um castelo grande, antigo e imponente. Quatro mesas compridas em um salão estrelado. Um bruxo de longa barba branca e óculos meia-lua.

Um garoto loiro estendendo-lhe a mão: "Você em breve vai descobrir que algumas famílias bruxas são melhores que as outras, Potter. Não vai querer fazer amizade com os tipos errados. Eu posso ajudá-lo com isso."

Famílias bruxas... animais e varinhas mágicas… feitiços...

"Não..." Harry gemeu de novo. "Tudo mentira..."

"Mentira, Potter? Pense na vida que você acha que tinha antes de se mudar para cá. Suas memórias são extremamente falhas. Já entrei na sua mente. A escola onde você estudou, você se lembra de todos os seus colegas? Não acha estranho que não tenha contato com nenhum daqueles que você acreditava serem seus amigos antes? E a garota com quem você _acredita_ ter namorado aos quinze anos, você não tem nenhuma memória dela além do primeiro beijo e vocês e da primeira vez que transaram?" Draco realmente odiava essa memória falsa.

"E seus pais? Eu demorei a perceber que na verdade eles _não existem_, e são apenas uma projeção, mais velha, de seus verdadeiros pais, de como teria sido se eles não houvessem sido... assassinados." Draco suspirou. Viu algumas lágrimas caindo no chão, enquanto o moreno mantinha a cabeça baixa. Não sabia por que estava sendo tão cruel, só sabia que queria acabar com toda aquela mentira de uma vez. "Sua vida antes daqui não é nada do que você acredita."

"Mas o mais impressionante-" Draco foi até Harry e o ergueu, empurrando-o contra a parede e mirando-o diretamente nos olhos. Agora que a mente do moreno estava confusa e fraca, podia fazer legilimência nele. Essa prática já havia aprendido há tempos a realizar sem magia, mas não tinha conseguido informações sobre o período de 'encaixe' entre o Harry real e o 'Harry inventado'. "O mais impressionante é que foi você mesmo quem decidiu apagar suas memórias e _fugir. _Por quê?_" _Perguntou contumaz, segurando-o fortemente pelos ombros.

Ainda extremamente confuso, com mente e memórias completamente fora do lugar, Harry apenas empurrou Draco e correu para as escadas.

"Potter!" Draco chamou, mas parou ao ver Arnold, o _gato,_ pular na sua frente, trancando-lhe o caminho. Estreitou os olhos, e não se surpreendeu quando o bicho se transfigurou em um bruxo com longas robes escuras, comprida barba cinza-clara, uma barriga proeminente, e oblíquos olhos verde-água. "Eu _sabia_ que havia algo de errado com você."

"Você não faz ideia, rapaz, da confusão e do dano que acabou de causar na mente daquele jovem." O homem disse com uma voz calma, mas incontestável.

"É? Então por que não me impediu?" Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e lançou uma careta de desdém ao homem.

"Oh, essa chuva me distraiu. É incrível a quantidade de ratos que saem dos bueiros em dias como esse e-" O homem apalpou a barriga, mas parou e pigarreou ao ver a expressão incrédula do loiro. "Erm... acho que vivi como gato por tempo demais."

"Quem demônios é você?" Draco perguntou exasperado. "Qual a sua relação com Potter? Foi você quem tirou a memória dele? Por quê?"

"Você faz perguntas demais, e já sabe tudo que precisa saber. Harry quis deixar a Inglaterra e esquecer-se de tudo. Pense em tudo o que ele passou, e o desejo de apenas ser normal e levar uma vida tranquila e feliz."

"Uma mentira! Viver uma mentira!" Draco explodiu irritado. Não podia aceitar que Potter havia sido tão covarde a ponto de fugir de tudo e de todos, para viver uma vida que não era a dele. "é você quem manda dinheiro para ele todo mês?"

"Dinheiro da própria fortuna dele. E você está errado. Harry realmente tem pais aqui. São um casal de muggles que tiveram um filho bruxo que morreu na guerra da Inglaterra. Sempre moraram aqui, e Harry os conheceu antes de ter a memória alterada. O casal aceitou tomá-lo como filho." O bruxo falou, sério. "Mas, claro, todas as memórias sobre eles não deixam de ser projeções da vida que Harry queria ter tido com seus próprios pais. Como ele imaginava que poderia ter sido se não fosse por Voldemort."

"Isso tudo é um absurdo." Draco rosnou. "Eu vou conversar com Potter-"

"Engraçado você dizer que o ama e nem sequer conseguir chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome," O bruxo observou. "Engraçado também não conseguir aceitar a decisão dele. Pelo contrário, impõe sua vontade de que ele se lembre de _você _e de coisas que ele queria mais do que tudo esquecer apenas por egoísmo. Joga toda a verdade em cima dele sem qualquer tato, sem se importar em saber se é isso que ele _realmente_ quer. Você deveria ter parado ao descobrir que ele apagou as memórias porque quis."

"Eu apenas não acho certo-"

"Isso não é sobre o que _você _acha certo, garoto." O bruxo cortou, parecendo crescer alguns centímetros ao se aproximar do loiro, que recuou hesitante. "Você não tinha nenhum direito de aparecer e estragar a vida que Harry criou para ele. Você é o errado aqui, e deveria apenas ir embora com seu amor veela egoísta e auto-centrado."

O queixo de Draco caiu, e uma pontada extremamente dolorosa quase rasgou seu coração.

O bruxo voltou a se transformar em gato e pulou em cima de Draco, que soltou uma exclamação assustada, colocando o braço na frente para se proteger, mas, com um ploc após afundar as unhas novamente em seu braço, o gato sumiu.

O loiro teve certeza de que ele fora para o quarto de Harry, e correu até lá. Tentou bater à porta e chamar por Harry, mas sentiu que havia magia de imperturbabilidade rodeando todo o cômodo.

Era a sua vez de deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Encostou as costas na porta e escorregou até o chão, e então abraçou os joelhos, escondendo o rosto entre os braços. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Seu amor era assim tão egoísta?

Algo lhe dizia que sim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Alguém aí chuta o que acontece a seguir? uhaUIAHuihaUIAHIU! Quem desconfiou do gato, desconfiou certo! Vocês estão boas no chute, também teve gente que achou que havia sido o Harry mesmo a tirar a própria memória. ;D

Muuuito obrigada por todas as reviews! Vocês são muito amores! :*

**Dani:** Linda, você provavelmente foi a única que gostou do gato! O Arnold não é um bruxo malvado, porém. Ele apenas se preocupa com o Harry, uahuahaua! Sinto que os leitores vão odiá-lo ainda mais, xD Obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**FranRenata:** Fiquei com medo de você. UHAUAHAU Não quero ser castrada, por isso, vou cuidar bem do nosso loiro mais divo do mundo, não se preocupe. xD Vou tentar manter as atualizações rápidas. Estou louca para escrever o próximocap. *estralando os dedinhos* Só imagine por que, hhoho! Beijos!

**Keicy M.E:** Não só você, flor! uhauahauahua! Todos querem matar o Arnold! E pode apostar que vai ser mais intenso do que teria sido, porque, afinal, o Harry vai saber _quem_ é o Draco, e vai estar completamente ciente do que está fazendo. *_* E você acertou direitinho que foi o Harry que quis alterar a memória! Quero saber qual sua ideia do que vem pela frente, hein? auhauahau! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**Poke:** Oi, flor! Ai, comecei a rir imaginando o Harry jogando o Arnold no ciclone. UHAAUHUA E as duas varinhas do Harry vibrando. FATO. AUHAAHAUA É só o Draco estar perto que elas se assanham. OIJAIUOhauIOAHIUO adoro! É muito lindo imaginar Harry e Draco como almas gêmeas, super fófis *.* E gostei da ideia. Depois da primeira vez deles, o Draco vai se entupir de chocolate. UHAUAHAIU Beijos, amada!


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTRA**

Luca não podia acreditar que havia beijado Benji. Ou melhor! Que o loiro havia aceitado beijá-lo tão naturalmente. Seria Benji gay? Porque, que cara hétero aceitar beijar outro homem como se já estivesse acostumado àquilo?

"Jesus, vou acabar enlouquecendo com essa dúvida." Luca murmurou, jogando um pouco de água no rosto e erguendo o olhar para o espelho do banheiro.

"Luca?"

Luca se sobressaltou ao ouvir o chamado hesitante vindo do quarto. E pior, era Benji que o chamava! Com o coração aos pulos, o rapaz saiu do banheiro e viu o loiro à porta.

Benji sorriu ao vê-lo e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta às suas costas. Luca engoliu em seco. Ficar sozinho com o garoto depois de ter experimentado os lábios dele não era uma boa ideia. Há tempos tentava suprimir o que sentia, e tinha certeza que estaria pronto para fingir que não amava o jeito meigo e alegre do rapaz mais novo na manhã seguinte. Porém naquele momento...

"Benji... oi." Falou estupidamente, entrando mais no quarto. "Algum problema?"

"Não, nenhum!" O loiro sorriu e foi até a cama, despretensiosamente sentando-se nela. "Eu só estou sem sono."

"Oh..." Luca soltou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. E por que diabos ele vinha ao seu quarto só por estar sem sono? Isso era algum tipo de tortura? "Mas já é bem tarde..."

"Eu sei... Mas com esse ciclone, nem vamos precisar acordar cedo amanhã, certo?" Benji se empurrou mais para o centro da cama e ajeitou os óculos no rosto. "O que você sente por mim?"

Luca ofegou como se houvesse levado um soco no estômago. _Mas o quê...?_

"Por que essa pergunta súbita?" Perguntou alterado, dando um passo para trás com a expressão em choque.

"Porque, quando nos beijamos-"

"Foi apenas parte do jogo." Luca falou de modo prático.

"Eu gostei." Benji retrucou, puxando os joelhos e os abraçando, com os olhos azuis grudados em Luca, que por pouco não caiu para trás. Talvez estivesse sonhando.

"O quê...?" Perguntou perplexo. Não podia ser verdade.

"Eu gosto de você. Eu entendi o que sentia depois de ver o Harry e o Draco juntos e, claro, depois que você me beijou. Eu gostei muito de te beijar." Benji repetiu, enquanto Luca se lembrava que a praticidade e objetividade do loiro era uma das coisas que adorava nele.

E Benji não parecia nada constrangido em se declarar tão abertamente. Ele não fazia do tipo tímido.

"Eu queria repetir aquilo." Benji falou, fazendo o pobre coração de Luca quase saltar pela garganta. O moreno tentou falar alguma coisa, mas tudo que saiu foi um som gaguejado e confuso. Luca sempre havia sido um fracasso com relacionamentos e sentimentos.

Benji riu do rosto feito pimentão do outro e tirou os óculos.

"Eu vou fechar os olhos, e aí você se aproxima. Quem sabe assim você não fica menos constrangido?" Sugeriu, e fechou os olhos, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas na cama e o corpo inclinado para trás, sustentando pelos braços.

Luca olhou para o garoto de olhos fechados, esperando-o, e soube que havia sido transportado para uma realidade alternativa na qual seus mais secretos desejos tornavam-se realidade. Balançou a cabeça, atônito, e caminhou até a cama.

Subiu no colchão e parou ajoelhado bem à frente de Benji. Lentamente, segurou o rosto dele e se inclinou, capturando os lábios rosados. Benji suspirou baixo e deixou que a língua de Luca escorregasse para dentro de sua boca, e envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços.

"Humn... eu nunca transei com um cara antes." Benji murmurou contra a boca do outro, caindo de costas na cama e trazendo Luca com ele, de modo que o moreno cobriu seu corpo menor.

Luca abriu os olhos, pasmo, e sentiu que por pouco não tivera uma parada cardiorrespiratória.

"Você... você quer _transar_?" Perguntou em choque, cheio de nervosismo. Benji riu novamente.

"E o que mais há para fazer numa noite chuvosa e tediosa como essa?" Perguntou divertido.

"Não sei!" Luca exclamou. "Jogar cartas?"

Benji riu novamente e abraçou o mais velho.

"Adoro isso em você..." Murmurou. "É mandão, sério e estressado, mas mesmo assim consegue ser fofo."

Luca ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

"Por que você não apaga a luz? Eu gosto mais de fazer no escuro..." Benji murmurou, erguendo um pouco o rosto e roçando os lábios nos de Luca.

E Luca soube que estava perdido. E isso o deixava mais do que feliz, é claro.

Apagou a luz do abajur antes de voltar a beijar o garoto por quem era há dois anos apaixonado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

"Draco, o que houve?" Thomas saiu do quarto depois de alguns minutos, após escutar o loiro chamando por Harry e batendo à porta, e se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo sentado no chão, abraçando os joelhos com o rosto baixo. "Vocês... vocês brigaram?"

Draco ergueu o rosto, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta à suas costas se abriu e ele quase caiu para trás. O loiro apoiou a mão no chão e olhou para cima, vendo Harry parado com uma expressão bastante séria.

"Está tudo bem, Thomas. Foi apenas um pequeno desentendimento." Falou sem olhar para Draco, que se levantou, com o coração batendo descontrolado de nervosismo.

Thomas reparou nos olhos avermelhados de ambos, mas não discutiu. Apenas assentiu e voltou a se fechar no próprio quarto. Só então os olhos verdes de Harry se voltaram para Draco.

"Entra." O moreno pediu, e se afastou para deixar Draco entrar.

O loiro hesitou, mas acabou entrando no quarto, e escutou a porta sendo trancada às suas costas. Não teve coragem para se virar e encarar Harry. Sentia-se péssimo, egoísta, mimado, estúpido.

"Você nem ao menos vai me olhar nos olhos?" Harry perguntou, fazendo com que os ombros de Draco se tencionassem. "Eu lembro de tudo agora."

Draco arregalou as pálpebras, mas foi Harry quem o puxou pelo braço e fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"Você não vai dizer nada? Esteve bem tagarela nessa última semana que passamos juntos." O moreno falou em um tom sério e um olhar de dar inveja a qualquer geleira. Se geleiras tivessem olhos, é claro.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de encontrar algo que falar. Pedir desculpas? Não achava que Harry as desejava.

"É isso?" Harry perguntou, irritado pelo silêncio de Draco. "Não vai me acusar por ter fugido, por ter deixado meus amigos para trás sem nenhuma explicação? Por ter escolhido viver numa mentira?"

"Eu gostaria de saber seus motivos." Draco conseguiu encontrar a própria voz, ainda que ela saísse alguns decibéis mais baixa que o normal. "Mas eu não quero te acusar de nada."

Harry soltou uma risadinha cínica e largou o braço do loiro.

"As minhas razões." Debochou. "Você nem deveria estar aqui para começar. O que você pensou? Que iríamos nos reencontrar e viver felizes para sempre, considerando o nosso histórico? Considerando que você não passa de um completo estranho para mim depois desses cinco anos?"

"Eu precisava tentar." Draco falou firme, mas internamente sentia-se sangrar. Harry não precisava ser tão cruel.

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou, se aproximando com uma postura rígida, que fez com que o loiro recuasse incerto, imaginando se não acabaria recebendo um soco a qualquer momento. "Porque sua única certeza é me amar?"

O queixo de Draco caiu um pouco, e ele se lembrou da declaração que havia feito quando estava afetado pelo licor. Não respondeu.

"Vai negar, agora?" Harry insistiu.

"Não." O loiro respondeu em tom baixo. "Eu já lhe expliquei: nós somos almas gêmeas."

"Como você descobriu isso? Como você pode _saber?_"

Draco suspirou e sentou-se na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhando para o chão.

"Você sumiu alguns meses depois da guerra. Nesses meses você se excluiu da sociedade, recebia apenas os amigos, não ia aos eventos realizados em seu nome. Você era o herói, e todos queriam te ver, mas você se negava a fazer parte dessa publicidade e fama. Sua estranha ausência já me deixou desconfortável. O tempo sem te ver sempre me deixava inquieto, mesmo que eu não compreendesse." Draco respirou fundo. "Aí então você simplesmente _sumiu_, sem deixar nenhum vestígio. Nem mesmo seus fieis amigos sabiam para onde você tinha ido, e não comentaram o caso. As autoridades te procuraram por alguns meses, até que a procura foi subitamente cancelada, e ninguém mais comentava sobre você, quase como se seu nome houvesse virado um tabu. Te colocaram em livros e começaram a agir como se você fosse uma herói morto."

Draco viu Harry caminhar e se sentar em uma poltrona do quarto, os olhos verdes mirando-o atentamente enquanto ele escutava em silêncio mórbido sua narrativa.

"Eu comecei a... definhar." Draco admitiu contrariado. Era difícil admitir tudo aquilo, mas ele sabia que era necessário. Harry _precisava_ saber. "Fiquei deprimido, sem vontade de fazer nada, inquieto e chateado com tudo. Acabei procurando um médico, e foi só então que descobri sobre meus genes veelas. Nem mesmo minha mãe sabia. Pelo que o médico explicou, genes veelas podem ficar adormecidos por gerações, até que despertam quando algum portador recebe algum estímulo externo." Torceu as mãos nervosamente. "Meu estímulo, aparentemente, foi o seu sumiço, porque... parte de mim já sabia que devíamos ficar juntos. Depois de várias sessões de legilimência assistida, em que psicobruxos vasculharam minha mente em busca da razão da minha depressão, eles descobriram que você era minha alma gêmea, e não me pergunte como... Quando eu soube, eu apenas os chamei de mentirosos malucos. Mas daí era tarde, porque eu sabia que era verdade, e não adiantava mais fingir que não. Então eu comecei uma busca por minha conta por você, e nesse tempo todo, tudo que eu mais quis foi te encontrar. Eu _sabia_ que você não estava morto."

"E demorou cerca de quatro anos procurando." Harry comentou.

"Depois da guerra meus recursos não eram dos melhores, Potter." Draco falou ácido com a mensagem implícita no tom do outro: que ele parecia ter-se esforçado pouco para achá-lo. "Há pouquíssimas fontes primárias de energia mágica na Austrália. Toda mágica daqui é proveniente de outros lugares. Não há nenhuma comunidade nem de médio nem de grande porte aqui. E eu nunca imaginei que você estaria vivendo como um muggle."

"Você conseguiu apenas meu número." Harry se lembrou da ligação.

"Sim. Encontrei um detetive que era especialista no mundo muggle. Depois de vasculhar quase todos os lugares mágicos do planeta, resolvi que teria de expandir meu raio de alcance... Mas o desgraçado cobrava preços absurdos. Eu só pude pagar por um número de telefone, apesar de nem saber direito o que era isso quando ele me disse para comprar um, discar e falar com você." Draco torceu o nariz.

Um silêncio pesado preencheu o quarto fechado, e a chuva lá fora parecia ainda mais forte, sacudindo a janela fechada como se quisesse arrancá-la com ajuda do vento.

"Eu fui completamente insensível." Draco completou com a voz apressada. "Eu não deveria ter jogado tudo na sua cara daquele jeito. Por favor-" O loiro se levantou. "Me desculpa."

Harry suspirou longamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, antes de apertar as têmporas.

"Não se desculpe." O moreno pediu, levantando-se também e indo até Draco. "Antes você perguntou por que eu fugi."

Draco assentiu, incerto.

"Mas você não precisa-"

"Não há nenhum motivo especial, intrigante ou incrível que justifique minha atitude e faça as pessoas compreendê-la. Eu estava cansado." Harry deixou os ombros caírem. "Eu tinha pesadelos toda noite, e não conseguia afastar a culpa ao lembrar todos que haviam morrido na guerra. É talvez arrogância pensar que eles morreram por minha culpa, mas era o que eu sentia, e estava me matando aos poucos. Não havia _nada_ lá para mim." Harry segurou a mão do loiro, que abaixou o olhar com a afirmação, e o guiou até a cama. "Não me entenda mal... eu não sabia que minha alma gêmea estava por lá."

Harry sorriu suave quando Draco o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu encontrei Alfred por acaso, em um dia que saí disfarçado para tomar um ar. Ele estava em um bar, bêbado, e estranhamente viramos amigos. Ele perdeu a família na guerra. Duas filhas e a esposa muggle. Foram torturadas e assassinadas por Voldemort. Ele é um bruxo poderoso, puro-sangue, que foi castigado por não seguir os 'preceitos do sangue'." Harry sorriu amargo. "Ele me pediu para lançar uma Avada nele uma vez, inclusive." Riu tristemente. "Então um dia ele falou que iria deixar a Europa, que iria para um país sem magia e começaria de novo, porque era o que sua esposa iria xingá-lo para que fizesse. Foi aí que eu disse que queria fazer o mesmo, porque eu nunca pedi por nada do que me aconteceu, nunca pedi para eu ser um herói. Eu pensava que nunca viveria em paz se continuasse na Inglaterra. Ninguém nunca me deixaria _esquecer_."

"Planejamos tudo juntos. Eu contei aos meus amigos que iria apenas viajar e dar uma espairecida, o que eles acharam ótimo, mas deixei uma carta que eles encontrariam apenas mais tarde, dizendo que não iria voltar e que, por favor, não me procurassem. Era uma carta bem longa e explicativa, na qual eu também pedia desculpas. Talvez por isso as buscas tenham cessado, não sei. Mas suponho que um herói desaparecido não seja tão glamoroso quanto um herói morto."

"Aqui na Austrália nós conhecemos esse casal inglês, que também estava tentando um recomeço. Ficamos morando um tempo com eles. Alfred pareceu gostar da vida de gato e começou a se manter nessa forma a maior parte do tempo. Estava bom ali, eu realmente me afeiçoei à Tina e Bob, mas os pesadelos ainda me atormentavam. Então eu decidi recomeçar do zero. Pedi a Arnold que suprimisse minhas memórias e implantasse novas. Foi um ato impulsivo, eu não pensei muito antes de pedir..."

Draco viu as lágrimas contidas nos olhos verdes e acabou por abraçar o moreno, sentindo as mãos trêmulas ao fazê-lo. Harry não retribuiu, mas apoiou a testa no ombro do loiro.

"Desculpe. Eu estraguei tudo. Pensei apenas em mim e no que eu queria. Harry..." Abraçou-o com ainda mais força e deixou escorrer algumas lágrimas.

"Eu posso sentir sua sinceridade." Harry murmurou, ajeitando-se no abraço para retribuí-lo. "Não acho que eu teria deixado Londres se você tivesse aparecido antes. Desde a escola... você já despertava sentimentos estranhos em mim. Eu dizia para mim mesmo que te odiava, mas... isso era apenas uma forma de me justificar."

"Você me perdoa?" Draco pediu baixinho.

"A gente sempre perdoa quem a gente ama, ainda mais quando ela nos salva de uma vida de mentiras." Harry se afastou para poder olhar o loiro nos olhos, que o encarou incrédulo pela declaração. O moreno acariciou o rosto pálido e sorriu mais abertamente. "Você estava certo, eu não deveria fugir. Deveria ter encarado meus problemas, meus traumas, e meu futuro. Agora que eu tenho você... eu sinto que posso voltar e fazer tudo isso. Esses últimos anos me provaram que eu posso ser normal e feliz, sem preocupações. E agora eu sei que posso ter isso mesmo lembrando de tudo. Lembrando principalmente de você..."

"Harry..." Draco fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando refrear seu choro. Merlin! Não queria parecia uma manteiga derretida na frente do moreno, quando era _ele _que deveria estar consolando-o.

"Eu me apaixonei por você nessa última semana." Harry murmurou, segurando o rosto do loiro com ambas as mãos. "Ou melhor... eu me re-apaixonei por você nessa última semana."

Draco entreabriu os lábios quando o polegar do moreno passou gentilmente sobre eles. E depois vieram os lábios quentes e carnudos do moreno, cobrindo os seus, enquanto ele o deitava lentamente sobre a cama. Draco percebeu que a luz se apagou, e apenas o abajur ao lado da cama ficou ligado.

"Mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem fazer magia, você ainda consegue realizá-la sem varinha!" Draco reclamou, lembrando-se de seu sufoco para conseguir realizar um mísero feitiço sem sua varinha.

"Você quase encontrou minha varinha revirando todo meu quarto." Harry riu, rente aos lábios do loiro. "Estava em um fundo falso do meu armário."

"Eu deveria ter-te dado outro soco por ter quebrado a minha e-" Draco teve a fala abafada quando o moreno voltou a beijá-lo com ardor, posicionando-se entre suas pernas e o segurando como se ele fosse sua tábua de salvação.

Harry escorregou os lábios para perto do ouvido de Draco.

"Quando estou com você, sinto que reencontro uma parte ausente ou desaparecida de mim mesmo." Sussurrou, fazendo o loiro prontamente se esquecer do episódio da varinha. Harry ergueu o olhar. "Eu posso esperar se você não estiver pronto."

Draco engoliu em seco, entendendo muito bem a que o moreno se referia.

"Eu estou pronto." Murmurou vacilante. "Eu te quero em mim..."

Bem, isso foi o suficiente para acabar com o parco autocontrole do moreno. Agora que tinha consciência de quem era, de quem Draco era, e de toda a história dos dois, a atração, e o amor pareciam ainda mais intensos. Quase sufocantes naquele quarto fechado e iluminado apenas pela luz amarelada e trêmula do abajur.

Harry afundou os lábios nos de Draco, sentindo-o entregue e determinado a fazer as palavras valerem, por mais que pudesse sentir as mãos dele tremendo enquanto percorriam suas costas. O moreno se afastou e deixou Draco puxar sua camisa, e o loiro retribuiu erguendo um pouco o corpo para que Harry fizesse o mesmo.

Os lábios de Harry deslizaram pela garganta de Draco, que acariciava os cabelos negros e arqueava o corpo, sentindo necessidade de mais proximidade. Sua pele vibrava pelos caminhos que Harry tocava enquanto descia lentamente, percorrendo seu peito e abdômen com beijos úmidos.

O loiro ergueu o quadril enquanto Harry terminava de despi-lo, com aqueles olhos verdes escurecidos captando cada pedaço novo de pele que se desnudava à sua frente.

"Harry..." Draco gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás quando o moreno, ajoelhado entre suas pernas, acariciou sua ereção. E o loiro tomou um susto quando ele ergueu sua cintura, envolvendo-a com um braço. Sentiu-se completamente exposto e envergonhado, mas esqueceu-se disso ao sentir a língua de Harry deslizar por entre seus glúteos ao passo que a mão dele continuava a tocá-lo tão intimamente.

Harry queria que o loiro relaxasse e sentisse muito prazer. Era a primeira vez dele, e infelizmente sabia que seria doloroso em um primeiro momento. Tinha medo de machucá-lo, pois aquela atração veela o deixava mais descontrolado do que gostaria... Se não fosse tão egoísta, não o penetraria e apenas lhe daria prazer, mas a verdade é que já havia chegado ao seu limite.

Draco tapou a boca com uma mão impedindo-se de gritar alto de prazer. Pela primeira vez experimentava algo tão intenso, e soube que, se houvesse feito isso com qualquer outra pessoa que não Harry, não teria o mesmo efeito, impacto, sabor. Era perfeito e único porque era com ele, com a pessoa que mais desejava no mundo – não apenas fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente.

O loiro mordeu a mão com força quando a língua do moreno resolveu subir e lamber seu membro ritmadamente de cima para baixo, repetidas vezes. Harry largou gentilmente a cintura do loiro, de modo que ele se deitasse reto no colchão, e então colocou tudo na boca. Ouviu o loiro gemer abafando alguma lamúria incompreensível, para então, após alguns minutos, gozar em sua boca.

Ergueu o corpo, voltando a se ajoelhar e sentiu um puxão na boca do estômago, e uma onda de formigamento espalhando-se por todo corpo ao ver o loiro deitado, trêmulo pelo orgasmo, respirando ruidosamente com o rosto corado de quem não acredita no que acabou de experimentar. Harry aproveitou o momento para se livrar do resto de suas roupas.

Deitou-se ao lado do loiro, e começou a acariciar o abdômen magro até que ele abrisse os olhos e se voltasse para si. Draco sorriu preguiçosamente e se aproximou, abraçando Harry e o beijando.

O moreno puxou-o pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo, que aos poucos se tornou mais ávido e urgente. Harry girou e levou o loiro junto, fazendo-o ficar por cima de seu corpo, com os joelhos um de cada lado de sua cintura. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas macias e firmes dele, ainda sugando os lábios finos com um desejo impetuoso. Gemeu quando o loiro ondulou o corpo e friccionou suas ereções, e se surpreendeu quando ele as envolveu juntas com a mão.

"Ah, Draco..." Gemeu, com uma vontade irresistível de abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltá-lo. Há quanto tempo não sentia algo assim tão forte? Por mais que sua vida na Austrália tivesse sido boa e prazerosa, jamais fora tão intensa quanto aqueles poucos dias com Draco.

Antes que acabasse gozando e acabando com aquilo rápido demais, Harry girou e ficou por cima do loiro.

"Me avise caso eu for rápido demais." Murmurou para Draco, que assentiu fracamente, antes de gemer ao sentir-se lentamente penetrado. Harry o beijou recolhendo a respiração alterada do loiro, e parou ao sentir-se todo dentro dele. Abraçou-o e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, e esperou com um controle doloroso que ele se acostumasse com a invasão.

"Hmm... Harry... não fique aí parado sem fazer nada." Draco resmungou envolvendo a cintura de Harry com as pernas e instigando-o a se movimentar. O moreno riu abafado e depois gemeu com seu primeiro movimento de vaivém.

Draco sentiu uma pontada de prazer junto ao desconforto da primeira vez, mas a sensação de estar ali com Harry, fazendo amor com ele, deixava seu coração completamente desregulado, e o êxtase superava qualquer dor ínfima da penetração.

"Hmn... Eu te amo." Draco gemeu, segurando os cabelos negros com força e puxando Harry para um beijo possessivo, ansioso e quente. Harry se moveu indo cada vez mais fundo, forte e intenso, tomado pelo calor da declaração apaixonada do loiro. Todo seu corpo parecia tomado pelo ato, pelo ar erótico, sensual, inebriante e amoroso que os unia.

"Me leva com você." Harry murmurou perto do ouvido de Draco, quando estava perto de seu limite.

Os dois gozaram juntos, gemendo com os lábios roçando de leve, as íris verdes presas às cinzentas em um olhar que era apenas deles. De duas almas gêmeas que estavam enfim unidas, juntas e completas.

**XxX**

Harry respirou fundo ao ver o céu de Londres novamente. Era estranho voltar, depois de tanto tempo.

Ele e Draco ainda ficaram até o final do mês na Austrália, e Harry aproveitou o tempo para curtir os amigos, despedir-se, visitar seus supostos pais, e convencer Arnold de que estava tudo bem com ele. O bruxo acabou abraçando Draco calorosamente ao ver o bem que ele fazia ao moreno, e depois também sumiu, provavelmente indo caçar alguns ratos. Harry sabia que iria visitá-los sempre que possível, inclusive para matar a saudades de surfar.

Depois disso, eles encontraram uma pequena comunidade bruxa nos arredores de Sidney e voltaram com uma chave de portal. Harry queria reencontrar Hermione e Ron primeira, que deveriam estar casados e, quem sabe, com filhos. Quando parava para pensar, não acreditava que os havia deixado, junto com tantos outros que considerava como família.

Talvez tudo que ele precisasse, na época, era de um tempo. Verdade que num primeiro momento ficou brabo com o loiro por ele ter acabado com toda a farsa que criara, mas ao ouvi-lo falar, percebeu que fora exatamente o que seu subconsciente desejava. Ainda mais que agora tinha o loiro ao seu lado, completando-o.

Apertou a mão dele e sorriu, respirando fundo aquele ar de sua cidade. Draco havia dito que não morava mais na mansão Malfoy, e sim em uma pequena propriedade na periferia de Londres. Algo simples, mas sofisticado, perto da natureza, o loiro informara.

"Bem, aqui estamos." Draco falou, retribuindo o aperto em sua mão.

"Sim. Aqui estamos." Harry abriu um sorriso. "O que você acha que vão falar quando me verem vivo?" Brincou.

"Hum... acho que vão achar ruim. Sabe, alterar todos os livros de história da magia, sabe como é." Draco retrucou bem-humorado. "Talvez eles até tentem dar cabo de você." Zombou.

Harry riu e puxou o loiro para um abraço.

"Mas você não vai deixar, vai?" Perguntou com os lábios rentes aos dele.

"Nah. Se eles tentarem, vão descobrir do que um meio-veela furioso é capaz." Draco acariciou a nuca do moreno e inclinou mais o rosto para um beijo.

**FIM**

**NA:** Oi, gente! Sim, é o fim! Como eu falei, a história era curtinha, simples, leve e sem dramas. ;D Obrigada por todas as reviews, eu nem esperava tanto! Fiquei muito contente e estou feliz de ter terminado! Saiu rápido graças a todos os incentivos de vocês!

Bem, agora eu vou tentar terminar Androgyny, que finalmente ganhou um rumo na minha mente, e terminar 'Era uma vez em Veneza', que está sendo reescrita, e já está em seus capítulos finais. ;)

E, infelizmente para mim, que não consigo me livrar desse vício de escrever, já estou encaminhando outras três fanfics ainda não divulgadas ou postadas.

Então, fiquem de olho!

Beijos, e muito obrigada!

**Mila B.**


End file.
